The Truth
by bookworm411
Summary: Angela and Bella are dormmates at Seattle University, and Angela immeadiatly notices the difference between vampire Bella and human Bella. Will she put the pieces together and find out the truth about what the Cullens are? POST BD. Angela POV
1. Preface

I started running. I didn't know where I was going, but I was determined to get as far away from him as possible.

I heard his footsteps, not far behind me. I felt the panic set in as I began to hyperventilate. Clutching my side and gasping for breath, I forced myself to keep going.

_What would happen if he caught up to me?_


	2. Dorm 74

**A/N:  
**  
I was shocked at the number of hits I got (82 in 24 hours!). Thank you so much!!!!

A special thanks to all my reviewers (listed in no particular order)-  
LittlePIXIEx (you are my first reviewer ever, so thanks a ton),  
emmettsmyfave,  
riley(dot)osu (I can't seem to get it to save with the actual dot in there)  
anonymous reviewer "cool",  
and finally, anonymous review "caroline" (who happens to be one of my BFFLs).

I'm not going to post all reviewers in every chapter, but since it was my first post, I think it seemed fit. Maybe I will just post the new reviewers for the story. I don't know, it depends how many people review.

* * *

You may notice that this chapter doesn't fit with the last chapter. The last chapter was a preface, I tried to do what Stephenie Meyer did- a little snippet of the climax. I hope it got you all interested!

I'm glad my reviewers liked it and thanks for reading my story. Let me know your thoughts, comment, questions, likes, dislikes, ect. Any feedback, including flames, is welcome!!

The next chapter will come out on either Monday or Tuesday (June 15 or 16), so look for it then!!!

**Just so you all know, it's Angela's POV unless otherwise mentioned.** Now to the story...

* * *

I parked my car in the lot and took a minute to examine my surroundings.

I was at Seattle University in Washington State. I wanted to stay close to home, and Ben decided to come here too.

I took a letter from my jeans pocket and unfolded it. It read:

_Angela Weber,_

_Congratulations, you have been accepted to Seattle University for the upcoming school year. We will expect you on campus on September 1. Classes begin on September 3. Please check in with the main office when you arrive to receive your dorm room._

_Thank you and Congratulations!_

John Smith

_Head of Seattle University_

I grabbed my campus map from the letter envelope and looked for the main office building. I found that the main office was Building 1.

I started to walk towards the Building 1 with my map shoved in my face, the paper almost touching my nose. I was so preoccupied with my map that I walked right into somebody.

"Sorry," I said, still staring at my campus map.

"It's okay," the girl said.

Then I looked up. What I saw amazed me. The girl couldn't have been older than 18, but she looked like a 20 something- year-old super model. Her face was perfectly proportioned, with high cheek bones and bright topaz eyes. Beautiful, long, brown curls framed her face and went all the way down to her waist. She was shorter than me, but still tall, around 5' 4'', I would say. She was lean, but also muscular at the same time.

"Do you need some help getting somewhere?" she asked.

"Uh..." I muttered, still staring into her face. "Sure."

"Where to?" she inquired.

"The main office in Building 1," I whispered, intimidated by her beauty.

She must have heard me somehow, because she answered, "One building to the left."

"Thanks," I said.

I turned and walked to Building 1. Opening the door, I walked up to the front desk.

"What can I do for you, dear?" the woman at the desk asked while looking through some papers.

"I'm here to get my dorm room," I shyly said.

"Your name, honey?"

"Angela Weber."

"Dorm 74, here's the key," she said looking at the papers and handing me a key. "It's in Building 5, down to the left. All the classes are in Building 1-4."

"Thanks," I said politely.

I grabbed my key and started walking down to Building 5. When I got there, I noticed that it was set up similar to a hotel; evens on one side, odds on the other. I walked slowly watching the numbers on the even side of the hall.

Room 2… then 4… then 6... then 8… now 10… 12… 14… and 16…

I decide to run down the hallway; it would take forever to walk. I came to a halt at door 70. I continued 2 doors down to dorm #74. I slide my key in the door and turned it to the right.

I slowly opened the door. It was a simple square room with 2 bunk beds against the wall opposite the door. It was painted a neutral light blue, and the bunks had dark blue sheets with silver frames. There were two silver dressers on the wall right of the bed. A large mirror was attached to the wall above each of the dressers.

I walked back out and realized that there was a door to the right, down by dorm 100. I walked out the door and found my way back to the car.

I grabbed my suitcases out of the trunk of my new mini van. I shut the trunk and started to lug the suitcases back to my dorm. When I finally got there, I opened the door and collapsed on my bed.

I laid down on the bed for a minute, tired from rolling the heavy suitcases. Then, I got up and pulled my suitcases on to the bottom bunk. As I started to unpack my stuff, I knew that this was it. Here I was, in college. Every person's dream- well, maybe not every person, but a fair amount. _Welcome to college life! _I thought to myself._ This calls for a celebration…_


	3. Unexpected

**A/N:**

Thanks to all my reviewers- I really appreciated it. Special thanks to my BFFL, Caroline, for her love and support.

Just a note to my Favoriters/Alerters and Reviewers:  
I've noticed that a few people have added me or my story to their Favorites or Alerts. This is exciting and greatly appreciated, however, I am a bit disappointed that some of the people Favoriting or Alerting are not reviewing. If you are adding me to your Favorites or Alerts, I would like to know why.

* * *

Another note (pertaining to the chapter):  
This chapter is kind of a filler. I needed Angela and Bella to meet to continue with the plot, so I know it is kind of rushed. I also wanted to add some Angela/Ben moments in this chapter (it will remain a side plot throughout the story, and may have a more major role at some point).

And finally...  
This chapter is longer than the last (by request). Do you think that it is too long, too short, or just the right length? Please let me know so I can apply it to the next chapter.

Next update: Friday, June 19

* * *

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Ben's number.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey," I said smiling.

"Hey, honey. You all settled in?" Ben inquired.

"Not yet, how 'bout you?" I asked, sitting down on my bed.

"Almost," he said, and I could tell he was smirking.

I sighed, leaning back on the bed, careful not to hit my suitcase. My feet dangled off the end.

"Did you just randomly shove your stuff in the dresser?" I asked tiredly.

"You know me so well," he confirmed. I could tell he was smiling, struggling to hold back laughter by the tone of his voice.

"I'll help you. What's your dorm number?" Ben asked.

"74, it's in Building 5."

"Okay, be right there. Love you"

"Love you too," I said, hanging up the phone.

I got up of the bed, refolded my shirts and put them neatly into my dresser. A few minutes later, I heard a knock on the door.

"It's unlocked, come on in, Ben," I said.

He walked into the door and came over to me. He grabbed me from behind and pulled me into an unexpected, but passionate, kiss. I put my hands around his neck and tangled my hands in his black hair. He put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him. We both tilted our heads and deepened the kiss. I felt his hands slide up the back of my shirt as I pulled myself closer to him.

"Ben…" I breathlessly protested.

He pulled away to take a breath. I gently untangled my hands and loosened his grip on my waist.

"My roommate's going to be coming soon," I explained. "I want to finish unpacking.

"Okay…" Ben said, obviously disappointed.

I licked my finger and wiped the lipstick off of Ben's face.

"Thanks," he said. He looked into the mirror and I ruffled his hair messily.

I also took a quick glance in the mirror, smoothing my hair and fixing my lipstick.

"Alright, time to unpack," I said with fake cheerfulness. I turned and grabbed my pile of pants off the bed, putting them in the bottom drawer of the dresser.

"Where do you want these?" Ben asked, holding up my bras. Somehow he managed to keep a serious face. The red lace one was on the top of the pile- I had special plans for that one… _Oh, God, _I thought,_ why didn't I put those away before he came over? It figures that it's the first thing he looks at…_

"Umm…" I stuttered, embarrassed. I could feel my face getting red. "Th-The top drawer, I guess…"

"Okay," he said cheerfully, putting them in the top drawer.

I turned to look at the suitcase, hiding my red face. I grabbed the final item from the suitcase and put it in the drawer.

I heard foot steps in the hall and I wondered absentmindedly if it was my roommate. I had expected her to arrive by now. I decided to look outside and see for my self.

I peered outside the door, not knowing what to expect. I knew that I wasn't _supposed_ to be nervous about meeting my new roommate, but I was. At that exact moment, the thing that I was dreading most happened- somebody stopped in front of my door.

"Are you in dorm 74?" she asked me. Her voice sounded like the bells in an orchestra- amazingly beautiful, and exactly on pitch.

"Yes," I said nervously, stepping out from behind the door. "Come on in."

"I'm Bella Cullen, who are you?" she asked casually. I just stared at her for a minute, star struck. I knew a Bella Cullen, but there was no way this could be _her_. The female standing in my doorway was drop-dead gorgeous. She had long, curly, brown hair, and bright golden eyes. Then I realized it was the same girl I had bumped into earlier.

"Angela Weber," I said, trying not to let the shock show on my face.

I looked at Ben. He had his mouth open, and I could almost see the drool coming out of his mouth. _I can't really blame him, _I thought. _She is incredibly beautiful._

"This is my boyfriend, Ben," I said, trying to fill the awkward silence.

"H-Hi," Ben stammered.

"Have-we-met-before?" I quickly blurted out without thinking.

"I think so," Bella said. It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Where did you go to high school?" Ben inquired.

"Forks High..." she said, her confusion leaking into the tone of her voice.

"OH MY GOSH!" I shouted.

"What?" Bella inquired.

Ben just stared at me. I knew he was thinking the same thing I was- _Wow Bella looks different._

Bella must have figured it out too, because she just stared at us.

"How could you not recognize me?" I asked jokingly. "I don't look that different, do I?"

"I don't know," Bella answered. "I guess I just never figured that my roommate would be my best friend from high school. I wasn't really thinking about it."

"I wasn't either. This is so unexpected," I said.

"Damn, Bella, you look so different. What did you do?" Ben asked. I rolled my eyes at him. Although it was a good question, it was _not _the first thing you say to your girlfriend's best friend/roommate upon reuniting.

It got quiet. Bella looked unsure how to answer the question. I could see the terror in her eyes as she thought about her answer.

"You don't want to know…" Bella whispered.


	4. Catching Up

**A/N:**

As always, I would like to thank my reviewers. I am not going to beg for people to review, but I have 160 visitors, and only 14 reviews. That's a lot of people that aren't reviewing. It only takes a minute to review, and it really boosts my confidence. I love hearing what other people think, even if they hate it. Without feedback, I can't get better!

I would also like to thank emmettsmyfave for giving me a list of 300 words to use other than "said". It really helped me a lot, and I hope the difference is noticeable in this chapter. Do you happen to have a list of 300 words to use other than "thought"?

I am sorry for the 1-day delay of this chapter; I didn't finish the chapter until late last night.

I am pretty sure that the next chapter (chapter 4) will be from Alice's POV, and chapter 5 will be from Edward's POV. They will probably be shorter, though. What do you think?

Next update: Wednesday, June 24

* * *

"What do you mean?" I quietly asked. _How painful could it be to look like a model,_ I thought,_ weeks of plastic surgery recovery, several days in the spa, being sought out by all the boys even though you're already married…how bad could it possible be?_

"Plastic surgery?" Ben inquired.

"I don't want to talk about it," Bella said forcefully. I knew she was close to her breaking point, so I decided to leave it alone for now.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm here if you want to talk, though," I quietly added.

It became silent enough to hear a pin drop. _I wish I knew why she won't talk about it. I don't want to be nosey though, _I thought.

"Well, I'd better go. I need to finish unpacking," Ben announced, breaking the noiseless air.

"Alright," I agreed.

I walked over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Love you," I leaned down and whispered in Ben's ear. He smiled, and I knew that smile meant "I love you too." As he opened the door to leave, Bella acknowledged, "Bye Ben." He waved before he walked out the door and left.

"So what's _really _been going on?" I demanded the minute Ben shut the door.

"Nothing," Bella said innocently. I knew it was a lie.

"Don't say nothing's been going on, because we both know that's not true," I snapped at her.

"It's the truth, though," she tried to convince me. I still saw right through it.

"You always were a bad liar," I muttered.

"Listen, I don't want to fight with you, Angela. I don't want to talk about it, okay? Please don't bring it up again," Bella pleaded. _There's defiantly something going on… _I thought. _I just don't know what!_

"Fine. So how is married life with Edward?" I said, changing the topic.

"Amazing," she sighed dreamily. "It's the same as going out, only you spend eternity with each other."

I laughed. "Really?"

"Really," she confirmed.

All of the sudden there was a knock on the door. "Bella," a high, female voice shrilled. _That must be Alice, _I thought. _I didn't know that she was coming to Seattle University, too._

"Coming, Alice," Bella replied tiredly. As soon as Bella opened the door, Alice came prancing in.

"Come on Bella, perk up a bit," Alice said excitedly.

"What's got you so excited, Alice?" Bella inquired.

"Nothing much, just the future," Alice responded. _That's weird, what about the future? _I asked myself. _How would she even know what's going to happen for sure?_

"Hi Alice," I said. "How is everything?" I saw her eyes light up as she realized who I was.

"Just great!" she exclaimed. "How are you and Ben? Are you guys engaged yet?"

"What? Who said we were that serious?" I questioned, trying to hide my embarrassment. Ben and I haven't even discussed that yet. I'm sure we'd both given it _some _thought, though.

"Ange, you've been dating for three years. Tell me that's not serious," Bella replied.

"Yeah, I guess we are serious, but we haven't thought about _marriage_ yet." I explained. _I wish we did though. I want to marry Ben, _I thought.

"Speaking of marriage…" Alice added, holding out her left hand. "Jasper and I are getting married!"

"Oh my gosh," I shouted. "When did he propose?"

"Two weeks after school ended." She replied.

"What's the wedding date?" Bella asked.

"We haven't decided yet," Alice said.

"Oh," Bella said.

There was a ringing noise coming from Bella's pocket. She took out her cell phone and answered it.

"It's Edward," she mouthed. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay," Alice and I agreed.

Bella walked over to the door, carefully opened it, and shut it behind her. _Now is my chance to talk to Alice, _I thought.

"Hey Alice," I said nervously. "What's going on with Bella?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well," I said nervously, not sure how to phrase it, "she keeps avoiding questions about her new look."

"Oh," Alice whispered, rubbing her temples.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a headache," she replied, continuing to rub her temples.

"Do you know what happened?" I inquired.

"Not a clue," Alice answered nonchalantly. She answered just a little too quickly for me to believe that she was telling the truth.

"Just keep and eye on her, okay? She's acting a bit strange," I asked her.

"No problem," she assured me.

"Thanks, Alice."

_I __am__ going to find out what's going on, _I thought. _It's obvious that they're keeping something from me. Now to find out what it is…_


	5. Visions

**A/N:**

Thanks, as always, to my fabulous reviewers. You guys/gals rock!! I would also appriciate if you could look at my other little one-shot, too, and let me know what you think about that.

I don't know how many of you noticed that in the previous chapter, when Alice was talking alone with Angela, she was having one of her visions when she was rubbing her temples. This chapter is Alice's POV, and it includes what she "sees". I am sorry that there is not a lot of new information in this chapter and that it is very short. Due to this, the next chapter will come out in 2 days, and it will be much longer and _much_ more interesting.

Next update: Friday, June 26

**Once again, this chapter is in Alice's POV, and it takes place when Alice and Angela are talking alone.**

* * *

"Hey Alice," Angela asked. "What's going on with Bella?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. Bella has acted almost the same since she was turned into a vampire. The only noticeable difference, besides her appearance, was that she was less clumsy. She still had the same personality. Or maybe it was because I saw her everyday and wasn't noticing the differences.

"Well," Angela said nervously, "she keeps avoiding questions about her new look."

All of the sudden, I felt a vision coming on. _No, not now, not here, _I thought desperately, but there was no way to stop them…

_~Flash~_

Angela was running away from Edward.

"Stay away from me," Angela screamed in terror. She sprinted away from him as she could.

"Angela, just please, _please, _let me explain!" he shouted in response. He ran at a normal pace just a few feet behind her.

_~Flash~_

"I know what's been going on," Angela said hesitantly. "I know why you won't talk to me like you used to."

"Angela, I..." Bella cut in.

"No," Angela interrupted. "Why didn't you tell me that you were a vampire?"

Bella just looked at her in shock.

_~Flash~_

"Oh," I whispered, rubbing my temples. I would have to be careful about what I said to Angela- we all would. The Volturi would shit their pants (robes, I guess) if they found out we told another human. Then we would all probably have the same fate as Bree…

"You okay?" Angela asked me. _No, I __am not__ okay, _I answered in my head. _My secret- my family's secret- is on the line here. _

"Yeah, just a headache," I replied out-loud, still rubbing my temples. I tried not to freak out. _My visions are subjective, _I thought, _they can always change depending on people's choices._

"Do you know what happened?" Angela inquired, bringing me back to focus on the present. Angela is way more observant than I gave her credit for. She's just like Bella in that way. I knew that I had no choice but to lie to her.

"Not a clue," I lied, trying to remain calm.

_Edward, _I thought, knowing that he could hear my mind from across campus; _I hope you saw all that. I need to talk to you and Bella._

"Just keep and eye on her, okay? She's acting a bit strange," She asked me.

"No problem," I assured her. I would make sure that Bella wouldn't tell her _anything at all. _I was going to be keeping a close eye on our future and Angela's too. I hoped that it wasn't too late to change it.

"Thanks, Alice." She said, obviously relived.

I was _going_ to make sure that our secret remained a secret- no matter how hard it might be. I just hope that it will be enough…


	6. Uncovering Secrets

**A/N:**

Once again, I need to thank all my reviewers, you are my motivation and inspiration. Don't be afraid to criticize, though- how else am I going to get better! I want honest opinions; if you hate it, I completely respect that and I will take any advice that you have!!!

Now, I would like to damn the recent weather. What the hell is the point of summer break if it rains every _freakin' _day??!!

**I would also love it if you could check out the section on my profile about Givoogle and GivesMeHope, or if you could just pay a quick visit to those two websites (to visit the website: just put the [dot]com part after what I have written above).**

Next update: July 2 (I have guests flying in from the other side of the country and they are staying until the 5th, so I won't have a ton of free time. I am extremely sorry for the long wait.)

Since I have started apologizing for things; I would also like to apologize for the cliffie-ish ending, I tried others things but this is the only thing that worked!

The part about the Florescent lights was inspired by Twilight the Movie (If you don't know what I mean, you haven't watched it enough. Go watch it again!!).

I would also like to say (on a completely unrelated note to the story), that Paramore's CD, Riot! is amazing and I highly recommend it! I bought it yesterday and I have already listened to it at least a dozen times. It has been playing non-stop in my cd player.

* * *

Now, I would just like to reply to two anynomous reviewers, because I make it a point to reply to every review that I get.

**Odette:** I know that in reality, the Cullens would never go to a school so close to Forks, but it was necessary for the plot. Also, I never said that Bella didn't know that Angela was going to college there. I _did _say that they did not expect to be roommates and that Angela didn't know that Bella was going to college there. I respect your opinion and if you have any advice I will gladly take it. Thanks for reviewing!!

**Duelist:** I never thought of that. I am not in college, and I will not be for several years, so I don't know anything about singles dorms/student housing complexes or anything else of that nature. Edward and Bella are not in an apartment together because if they lived together, there is no way that Edward and Bella could resist their night time urges since they don't sleep and all... (you know what I mean). They also don't want to destroy the apartment with their night time actions... (once again, you know what I mean). That would be really awkward and kind of hard to explain. I have the whole plot figured out, and I know where I am going with everything... Thanks for your input!!

**

* * *

**Bella walked back in the room as soon as I thanked Alice.

"What'd I miss?" she asked, putting her cell phone in her pocket.

"Nothing," I answered, just a tad bit too fast. Bella's not stupid, and she would recognize my sorry attempt to lie.

"Okay…" Bella said, unsure. Alice quickly changed the subject before Bella could ask any more questions. I was pretty sure that Alice would tell her all about it later, though. They are best friends and sister-in-laws, after all.

"So how's Edward?" Alice inquired. It was so rushed that it sounded more like "sohowsedward?" all jumbled together as one word.

"Good," Bella replied. How was she able to figure out what Alice said? I could barely hear it clearly and I was standing a foot away from her, yet Bella understood it from across the room.

"I have to go now," Alice announced. Once again, it sounded all bunched together as one word.

"Have a good night," I told her. I held her gaze for a second longer than normal to make sure that she knew our conversation should remain just between us. That's when I noticed her eyes- her gorgeous topaz-colored eyes. The glowed perfectly in the Florescent light in the dorm.

I hoped that I didn't stare too long, and I bit my tongue to make sure that my mouth was still closed. Luckily, Bella saved me by saying good night to Alice.

Alice gracefully walked over to the door, opened it, and closed it, all without a sound.

"It's getting kind of late," I muttered, looking at my watch. It was already 11 o'clock at night. "I think I'm gonna go to bed now."

"Me, too" Bella whispered.

"Do you want top or bottom?" I asked tiredly.

She thought about it for a minute, and then answered, "Bottom."

"Okay," I yawned. I didn't realize how tired I actually was until now. Suddenly, I felt like I could pass out at any second.

I pulled on my pajamas in silence. I grabbed a hair elastic off the dresser and quickly put my hair up in a messy ponytail. Then, I crawled under the covers and got cozy. I was so preoccupied that I didn't even notice if Bella was getting ready for bed. _Oh well, _I thought, _she won't wake me up. _My head hit the fluffy pillow, and I immediately fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I only had one thing on my mind- Alice's golden eyes. They had haunted my dreams, and I wish I knew why. I knew that I had seen those eyes before, I just didn't know where.

I climbed out of bed as quietly as possible, trying not to wake up Bella. I tip-toed over to the dresser and peered over the top bunk, only to find it empty.

I grabbed my clothes and got dressed quickly. I _needed _to know what Bella was hiding from me. Was it a medical condition… a surgery… a disease?

I decided to start by examining last year's year book. I opened it to the C's and looked at the pictures of the Cullens. They all had the same, glowing topaz eyes. _That's weird, _I thought, _considering that they aren't actually related._

All of the Cullens had the same pale skin that Bella now had too. It was hard to explain, but they all looked almost exactly the same. _But how? _I asked myself, _they aren't related at all._

Next, I opened the year book to the S's and examined Bella's senior photo. She had the same facial structure, so plastic surgery was out of the question. She had the same hair, but what stood out the most were her eyes. Then, her eyes were a beautiful muddy brown. They were the color of milk chocolate. Now, they were exactly the same shade of gold as the Cullens'.

I didn't know what to do with this new information. I needed to do something though- _anything. _I figured that maybe the Internet would have some answers.

I grabbed my laptop from the top of the dresser and plugged it in near the bed. I put the computer on the end of my bed. I laid down on my stomach and rested my head on my hands. I pulled opened the laptop and opened my favorite search engine, .

I just stared at the screen for a minute, not sure what to enter in the search box. Since I wasn't sure, I entered everything I knew: paleness, golden eyes, changing eye color, incredible hearing, gorgeous appearance, painful experience, secrecy.

I search through my memory to see if I could add anything else to my list. Then, I suddenly recalled the tall, older boy at First Beach telling Bella that the Cullens didn't go there. I decided to add Quileute reservation to the list.

I hit the enter button on my computer, trying hard not to get my hopes up.

The first result on the list seemed promising, it was a site about Quileute legends, and it matched all the key words.

I clicked on the site and read it thoroughly. After I was finished reading, I realized that _every single thing_mentioned on the site perfectly described Bella and the other Cullens. I looked back to the title of the article, and I was shocked by what it said.


	7. Triple Whammy

**A/N:**

Thank you to my all my reviewers. Thank you to people who have added me to their Favorites or Alerts (I noticed a rush of them this week, so I decided to throw that in here).

To the people that have Favorited or Alerted: Could you also review??? I would love your feedback!!!

Thanks to my friend Caroline, who came up with the idea for this chapter. She wanted me to do Bella's POV, then Edward's POV, and then continue with the story from Angela's POV all in the same chapter (she called it a "triple whammy", hence the chapter name). I hope the POV jumps don't confuse anybody!

This chapter is the longest yet- since I made you wait so long for it!! If you want me to do more "triple whammies" or anything else with the POV's, just let me know!

Next update: July 8 (My company leaves on the 5th and my little sister's birthday is the 6th, and on top of it all it is 4th of July weekend. Once again, I am so sorry for the long wait.)

* * *

**Bella POV- **_**while Angela was sleeping**_

Angela was so tired that she didn't even notice that I wasn't getting ready for bed. _Thank goodness, _I thought. _How was I supposed to hide that forever?_

I laid down on the bottom bunk until 11:30, pretending to be asleep, just incase Angela got out of bed for some reason. I heard Angela snoring, so I knew that it was safe for me to sneak out.

I quietly opened the window and jumped out. It was only one-story, so it wasn't really that difficult for me. I tried to hold back because I still had all my newborn abilities.

Once I was outside, I started to sprint for my beautiful cottage that lied just beyond the borders of Forks. I heard Edward jump out the window and run out beside me as I passed his dorm.

We ran in silence for about 15 minutes. Up ahead I saw the cottage- _my cottage_. It was so perfect. I ran passed it for now, coming to a quick halt in front of the main house. I threw open the glass doors to find Jacob playing with Renesmee.

As soon as Jake saw me, he ran over and put Renesmee into my arms. She smiled as I pushed her bronze curls behind her ears.

"Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" I playfully asked her, carefully tickling her belly. She giggled- it was a beautiful, high pitched sound.

"She wanted to stay up and see you," Jacob explained, looking at Renesmee. I could see the love in his eyes.

Renesmee reached out towards my face and touched her tiny hand against me, showing me what she had done that day. The images started with her playing dress up with Rosalie, then to hunting with Jacob and Emmett, and then to Jacob playing with her. Finally, she showed me walking into the room with her Daddy. She didn't leave out any details.

The images started to blur, and her hand fell away from my face. I could hear her gently snoring.

"Let's go put her to bed," I said to Edward. He followed me as I walked out to our cottage. When we got to the door, Edward opened it so I wouldn't disturb our daughter. I gently placed Renesmee in her crib with Edward looking over my shoulder.

Before I could say anything, he leaned down and kissed me, gently pulling me into bed with him.

**Edward POV- **_**the next morning**_

"Bella, honey, it's starting to get light. Don't you need to get back before Angela wakes up?"

"No," she moaned, "just a little bit longer…"

I kissed her forehead one more time before getting up to get dressed.

"Nessie'll be awake in a minute," I tried persuading her. I grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She stood limp as I grabbed her some clothes from our extremely oversized closet.

I threw them at her. "I'm going to get Nessie up now," I announced. A second later, a fully dressed Bella ran through the door to wake up our daughter.

We walked to the main house together, Nessie in Bella's arms.

I quietly opened the glass doors for Bella. Jacob was passed out on the couch, and I could hear Seth rummaging through the fridge. Our house was becoming a second home to Jacob's pack after what had happened only a few months ago.

"Morning," Nessie yawned, making us all smile and laugh at her.

Bella tickled her under the chin, and she started giggling.

Seth walked in holding two pieces of toast and glass of orange juice in one hand and a box of cereal and milk in the other.

"I thought I heard you guys come in," he said. Seth pushed Jacob's feet off the couch and sat down. He poured the milk directly into the box of cereal. Then, he closed up the box, shook it, and reopened the box. Seth titled his head upwards and dumped some cereal into his mouth before taking a bite of toast.

Nessie watched him curiously, and then started to laugh at him. We all joined in.

"How was your night?" Emmett asked, grinning sheepishly. All eyes were on him now, and Bella looked ready to attack him- I'm sure I did too.

Jacob grunted loudly and slowly moved his arm up to wipe his eyes, saving me from answering Emmett's question.

"Down," Nessie whispered to Bella. It was obvious that she was trying not to wake Jacob up. She gracefully walked over to Seth, lifting her arms up- a signal for him to pick her up. Nessie crawled up to Jake's stomach and carefully stood up. She hesitated for a moment, and then started jumping up and down on his stomach.

Jacob shot up cursing. After he saw that it was Nessie that was bouncing on his stomach, he scooped her up and nudged his nose with hers.

"You silly little girl," he cooed into her hair.

The morning light shined through the glass windows, making Nessie's skin sparkle lightly. I looked down to find my own skin sparkling too, though it was much more obvious than Nessie's.

"I still think that's the creepiest thing I've ever seen," Jacob announced, and we all started laughing at him.

"Well, _dog,_ you happen to do some pretty creepy things yourself, so I would be talking," Rosalie spat at him.

"Bella, love," I whispered in her ear, "It's time to head back now."

"See you all tonight," Bella said. She walked over and gave Nessie a kiss on the cheek, and I follow suit.

Together, we ran out the glass doors and back to our dorms.

**Angela POV**

It read: Vampire

_No, _I thought, _vampires don't exist, vampires don't exist. _I kept repeating that in my head, hoping that it would lessen the fear.

I got up and put my computer away very slowly. I tried not to think about what I had just read. Then, I heard a knock on the door. I tried to pull myself together before I opened it, but I failed miserably.

"Hey Angela, is Bella in here?" Edward inquired.

"N-no," I stuttered. I needed to get away from him.

"What's wrong Angela?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned. He walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. He reached out and tried to comfort me. I moved away from his touch. I decided to make a run for it, even thought I knew he could easily outrun me. _Here goes nothing…_ I thought.

"Stay away from me," I screamed in terror as I threw open the door.

"Angela, just please, _please, _let me explain!" he shouted in response. He ran at a normal pace just a few feet behind me. Obviously, he wasn't using his _super speed._ He probably had no clue about what I had just discovered.

One thing he said confused me: "Angela, just please, _please, _let me explain." I didn't say anything to him that needed an explanation- I didn't say anything to him at all. How did he know that I'd been thinking about what'd I read online? _Think about that later, _I commanded myself. _Focus on staying alive now._

I started running. I didn't know where I was going, but I was determined to get as far away from him as possible.

I heard his footsteps, not far behind me. I felt the panic set in as I began to hyperventilate. Clutching my side and gasping for breath, I forced myself to keep going.

_What would happen if he caught up to me?_


	8. Disagreement

**A/N:**

Thanks to my encouragement and inspiration (reviewers, that's you!!). Also thanks to the people who have Favorited or Alerted. Maybe I could hit 50 reviews by the next chapter?? I would LOVE that!!!!!!!

This chapter is the longest yet at 1,534 words (not counting author's notes). Do you prefer shorter chapters with one POV or longer chapters with multiple POVs??????

I am sorry if Edward's POV is a bit confusing, just let me know and I will edit it.

Thanks to MintCcIceCream for suggesting I do Nessie's POV, it was a bit difficult but a ton of fun! Seth's POV will be coming in the next chapter!!

Also thanks to vampirelovers345 suggesting an interesting idea that will be coming up in a couple of chapters!

Last thing... I am now able to become a beta-reader, so if anyone is looking for a beta, I would LOVE to do it!!!

Next update: July 12

* * *

Now I would like to respond to a few anonymous reviews:

**Helen:** Glad you love it. I always update on the day that I say I will, so look for the next chapter then!

**ohhmydayss:** Thank you!

**Kekalo4eva:** Your review made my day. Thanks so much. Your increadably amazing review made me cry (in a good way!). I am so glad you feel this way. You're the best and you rock too!!

**caroline:** You know that I love and appriciate you (in a friend way!)- even if I don't always reply in the chapter, I ALWAYS text you to say thanks.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I walked over to Angela and Bella's dorm. I had to pretend that I haven't seen her in a day, and that everything was completely normal.

All of the sudden, I heard Angela think, _No,_ _vampires don't exist, vampires don't exist. _She kept repeating that in her head.

_What the hell, _I thought. _She didn't know, she __couldn't__ know. _But I'd thought the same think about Bella finding out. Despite what I thought, she _had _found out. Maybe I had underestimated Angela too.

I figured that I would go and see if Bella was in there. I was going to ignore what I'd heard in Angela's thoughts. I knocked on the door, expecting Bella to answer.

"Hey Angela, is Bella in here?" I inquired. I was quite surprised that Bella hadn't come straight to her dorm.

"N-no," Angela stuttered. She seemed extremely anxious. I heard her think about getting away from me.

"What's wrong Angela?" I asked. I was afraid that she was going to pass out. Angela was extremely pale, her hands were shaking ever so slightly, and I could see the sweat dripping down the side of her face. I reached out to comfort her, but she avoided my touch. _Here goes nothing…_ Angela thought.

"Stay away from me," Angela screamed, obviously terrified. _Of me? _I asked myself. She had been trying to convince herself that vampires didn't exist before I walked in. Angela must have found that we were vampires. _But how?_

"Angela, just please, _please, _let me explain!" I shouted in response, assuming that my assuming was correct. I ran at a normal pace just a few feet behind her. I restrained from using my vampire powers to catch up to her. That would give me away for sure.

I heard Angela think about my response to her screaming. After hearing her thoughts, I realized something extremely important. _God dammit!! _I mentally yelled at myself. _I wasn't even sure she knew. How could I be so careless? First I blow my cover with Bella, then with Angela. Carlisle is going to be so disappointed in me. And if the Volturi found out, we will all be dead_.

I refused to think about that though, I _wasn't_ going to let them find out. Then we would all be dead, or we would have to turn Angela into a vampire- which was _not_ going to happen.

I heard her think: _What would happen if he caught up to me? _What did she think I was going to do to her- kill her and suck her blood? Angela was smarter than that- I had been around her and other humans at school for two years. I hadn't killed anybody there, so why would I kill her now. Even with Bella, the only human I have ever _truly _wanted to kill, I restrained myself. I wasn't going to let anyone die at my expense.

I was lost in thought for a minute, and I was pulled back to the present by Angela's wheezing. I knew that she wasn't an athlete, and I had expected her to get tired quickly after sprinting for a long distance.

Angela leaned down clutching her stomach with one hand. The other hand was on her knee. She was breathing extremely heavy, and I wasn't sure if she was going to faint.

"Stay away from me," she wheezed.

"Angela, I am _not _going to hurt you. I didn't hurt you in high school, and I am not going to hurt you know. Please let me explain what's going on," I responded calmly. On the inside, I was freaking out though. How was I supposed to explain _everything _to her? I knew that I would have to talk to Carlisle before I said anything. He would know exactly what to do.

"Are you going to tell me the truth?" Angela inquired.

"Of course," I answered honestly. I knew that there was no other option now.

"Meet me in my dorm tomorrow at 3 P.M. Bella has class then. I want to talk to you alone." Angela instructed me. "If you try to hurt me or anyone else, I will tell everyone."

"I'll be there," I assured her, ignoring her threat. "Nobody is going to get hurt."

She turned and walked back to her dorm with out saying another word to me.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**Angela POV**

_What am I thinking?_

I am trusting a vampire not to hurt anyone- what is wrong with me? I always knew that I trust people too quickly.

As I walked back to my dorm, I tried not to think about it. My thoughts were wandering, and my brain couldn't keep up.

Before I knew it, I was back at my dorm. I pulled my key out of my back pants pocket and slid it into the slot. I turned it slowly to the right, hearing a click. I walked in and shut the door.

_This is all too much for me to handle right now, _I thought as I laid down on my bed, still clutching my keys in my hand. I put my head against the pillow, not meaning to fall asleep, but I did anyway.

**Nessie POV**

I giggled as Jacob tickled my stomach. We had just gotten back from hunting, and he and I were playing on the sofa. Mommy was in the other room talking to Aunty Alice and Aunty Rose. She had come back around 1 o'clock this afternoon, after her morning classes were over.

I heard glass doors slam. I looked away from Jacob, shocked to find that it was Daddy who threw open the doors.

"Is Carlisle home?" he growled.

"Upstairs in his study," Jacob answered. He pulled me closer to him, sensing the tension. He probably didn't know what was going on either.

"Carlisle," Daddy demanded. "Come down here. I need to talk to all of you."

"Do you want me to take Nessie outside?" Jacob asked him. _No, _I thought, please_ let me stay Daddy. I want to know what's going on. _I knew that Daddy could read minds- he told me all about everyone else's powers too.

"It's okay, she can stay," Daddy told him. _Thank you Daddy! _I thought. He flashed me a quick smile.

As if on cue, Mommy, Aunty Rose, and Aunty Alice came in from the kitchen. Grandma darted down the stairs, followed by Grandpa. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett came in from the garage laughing, but immediately stopped after sensing the tension.

"What is it, Edward?" Grandpa gently asked Daddy.

"Angela knows," he whispered. "She knows about vampires. She figured it out- just like you did, Bella."

"But how?" Mommy asked. "I didn't tell her anything."

"I don't know," Daddy answered. "I'm meeting with her tomorrow afternoon. I told her that I would explain everything to her. I hope that she'll tell me then."

Everyone just stared at Daddy, speechless. I didn't know what to say either. I don't understand why everything has to be so secretive.

"What are you going to say to her?" Grandma asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know." Daddy responded. "I have to tell her the truth, there's no other option."

"Yes there is!" Aunty Rose exploded. "You keep dragging humans into this. Our world and theirs don't mix, Edward! You have to stop this at some point. You can't keep changing people into vampires, Edward. The Volturi will find out, and then we will all be dead. Is that what you want?"

We all shuddered at Aunt Rosalie's mention of the Volturi. I could feel Jacob's arms shaking too. He pressed me even closer to his chest. Nobody wanted them to come back again. The last time had been awful enough. The Volturi are cruel, heartless, power hungry, selfish, and inconsiderate. None of us wanted them involved.

"No, of course not," Daddy hesitated. "She knows, Rose, it's too late to stop that from happening."

"I agree with Rosalie," Uncle Emmett announced. "One human, okay, but two… that's too much Edward."

"I trust your opinion, Edward," Grandpa said soothingly. "Do what ever you think is right."

"Follow your heart, sweetie. First instincts are usually right." Grandma advised.

"I support whatever you do," Mommy told Daddy.

"Me too," Aunty Alice said. She wasn't being her normal, bubbly self- I wondered why.

"And I stand by Alice," Uncle Jasper added.

I noticed that everyone had voiced their opinions but Jacob. Grandpa seemed to have noticed this too, because he asked, "What do you think Jacob?"

Jacob hesitated before answering. "Do what you think is best for your family, Edward," he said slowly, "as long as know one gets hurt, I'm okay."

Everybody had taken a side - Uncle Jasper, Aunty Alice, Jacob, Grandma, Grandpa, and Mommy siding with Daddy, and Aunty Rose and Uncle Emmett against Daddy. I just hoped that this argument wouldn't tear my family apart.

* * *


	9. Explanations

**A/N:**

I would like to thanks JBurrell, chicoo985, Caroline, and MintCcIceCream- the only people to review the last chapter. If you haven't reviewed that chapter yet, you can go back and review it now!!!

Also thanks to JBurrell for adding me to his/her favorite stories and story alerts. It means the world to me!

Thanks to chicoo985 for adding me to his/her favorite story, favorite author, story alerts, and author alerts. I can't thank you enough!

A ton of thanks to Caroline for helping me on this chapter and with the plans for the story. You rock girl!

I would like to get to 50 reviews for the story so please review!!!!!!! Also if you could R&R my other one-shot; it only has 2 reviews. Thanks!

Next update: Friday, June 17

**Bella POV**

I sat through my morning classes slightly distracted. I was trying to focus, although I was anxious to hear about Angela's reaction to Edward's explanation.

When class was dismissed, I walked slowly back to my dorm, dreading the moment that I ran into Angela. Ever since the day she found out that we were vampires, she hadn't spent one minute alone with me in the dorm. I was pretty sure she was bunking with Ben, but I was too nervous to confirm my idea.

My feet were dragging on the ground as I opened the door to my dorm building.

"Bella!" somebody exclaimed form down the hall.

I wasn't really paying attention, I was just on autopilot. I letting my anxiety get the best of me.

I started to jog down to my room, careful not to go abnormally fast. When I got to my dorm room, I found Alice waiting outside the door.

"No, I am _not _going shopping today," I announced tiredly.

"Of course not, silly," Alice bubbled. "We are going shopping this weekend, but if you'd rather go today…"

"No," I screamed, cutting her off.

"Anyway, that's not what I wanted." Alice not wanting to shop- something _must _be really wrong. I looked at her curiously.

"I'll tell you more once you let us inside your dorm. I don't want the whole campus to know," Alice explained.

I grabbed the key from my purse (designer, of course) and slid it into the slot. I turned it and opened the door without making a sound. I still wasn't used to being so quiet all the time.

"Well," Alice hesitated, sitting down on the top of the dresser, "I got a glimpse of what was going to happen this afternoon…"

I nodded, unsure of what she was going to say next.

"And I was wondering if you wanted to spy on them," Alice finished all in one breather.

I just stared at her for a minute.

"No, Alice. I have class. Plus, I can't do that to my best friend and my _husband._"

"Ditch class"

"But Alice," I whined, "I don't want to spend my nights doing _schoolwork _because I fell behind."

"If you do it, I'll do al your make up work and you don't have to go shopping this weekend," Alice bribed.

"Deal!" I answered immediately, not thinking it through at all. She must be really desperate if she was willing to get shopping involved.

Alice and I decided to go hunting until it was time for Edward and Angela's meeting.

_I just hope we don't get caught._

**Edward POV**

My watch beeped. It was 3 o'clock. I had been standing outside the door for the past 5 minutes pacing in front of it.

I gently knocked on the door.

"Come in," Angela said, holding open the door.

I walked in slowly, closing the door behind me. Angela sat down on the bottom bunk and I pulled up a chair for myself. I was sitting directly across from each other.

I looked at Angela for a second. She was a mess. There were dark circles under her eyes and her hair was pulled into a messy bun, trying to hide the knots in her hair.

"So what do you want to know?" I asked her.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Angela inquired.

How was I supposed to explain that? I'm just mythical creature with the super natural power of mind reading- that was going to go over well.

"I can read mind," I stated simply.

_That's not what I expected, _Angela thought.

All of the sudden, something strange happened.

_~Flash~_

It was Angela, and then nothing- nothing at all.

_~Flash~_

Why was I seeing one of Alice's visions? She wasn't in my mind-reading range. Unless… I listened closely. I could hear Bella and Alice whispering behind the door.

_Oh no!_ I thought. H_er future just disappeared. What happened? Did I kill her?_

I felt an expression of fear cross my face. I couldn't have killed her- could I?

I quickly composed myself before looking at Angela again.

"What's wrong?" she asked me. I knew that I couldn't tell her the truth.

"Nothing," I lied. "What else do you want to know?"

"How do you become a vampire?" Of course she asks the hardest question to answer.

"I will tell you, but not now. It's a long story," I answered. Angela frowned slightly.

"Okay then. Are you immortal; are the myths true, and most importantly: what is your diet?" she bubbled, gaining confidence.

"Yes, we are immortal, and most of the myths about us are false. My family is not like traditional vampires. We survive only on animal blood. There is only one other clan in Denali, Alaska that is like us. Every other vampire drinks human blood," I explained.

"Oh," she replied. _At least I'm not in any danger, _Angela thought.

"No you aren't." I said.

"Aren't what?" Angela asked me, a confused look on her face.

"In any danger. Oops- sorry. I didn't realize that I was answering your thoughts," I apologized.

"O…kay," she said awkwardly, dragging out the O.

"Anything else?"

"Not today," she replied.

"I'll see you later then," I said, walking towards the door.

"Alright. Thanks." Angela smiled at me.

I opened the door to find Bella and Alice sitting in the hallway with their ears pressed up against the wall.

"We need to talk," I told them.

They got up off the floor with guilty looks on their faces.

_I need to know what's going on._

**Seth POV**

Nessie and Jake and I were playing on the living room floor when Alice, Bella, and Edward walked in.

"What was that vision about?" Edward screamed at Alice, looking furious. Everyone heard the ruckus and came down to see what was going on.

"I don't know!" Alice yelled back at him. "Her future just disappeared!"

"Whose future?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Angela's," Bella answered.

"Oh no," groaned Emmett.

"Why would her future disappear?" Esme asked.

"Either because she gets involved with the wolves, or she dies. I don't think it was because she died though because I probably would have seen her death like I saw Bella's" Alice answered.

_Oh no, _I thought. _One of the wolves must imprint on her._

"Exactly," Edward said.

"What?" Jacob asked, confused. Everyone else looked confused too.

"Seth thinks that one of the wolves must imprint on her," Edward responded.

"That makes sense," Carlisle stated. Everyone nodded their heads.

_Which wolf would be the lucky guy?_


	10. Love and Embarrassment

**A/N:**

Thanks to my reviewers for giving me over 50 reviews!!

Okay, so I have a propsition for you all: If you review one of my 1-shots, you will get a 200 word preview of the next chapter of this story. If you review both of my 1-shots, you will get a one page preview of the next chapter. I will PM it to thes people Monday, July 20. Sorry to the anonymous reviewers, I can email it to you if you give me your email! If this works, I might do it again for the next chapter.

Thanks to vampirelovers345 for suggesting the part about Embry. You are awesome!

As always, thanks to my BFFL Caroline for her love and support (and reviews!). You are the best friend a girl could ask for.

Now, I would just like to say that Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince is _freakin' _AMAZING!!!!!!! It is funny, romantic, dark, and it has everything that a Harry Potter movie should have in it!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Next update: Wednesday, July 22.

* * *

**Angela POV**

I had a good feeling about today. I had finally gotten a good night's sleep because I wasn't so paranoid about the vampires coming to eat me.

I climbed out of bed and looked in the mirror, brushing the tangles out of my hair. I quickly got dressed. I made sure to put on my red lace bra for extra luck (It had helped me ace every exam in high school.)

I checked my watch- 10 AM. I grabbed my books for my first few classes and ran out the door, locking it behind me.

After class, I was walking back to my dorm when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I flipped it open and answered it quickly, "Hello, this is Angela Weber."

"Hi, Angela, it's Alice."

"Hi Alice, how are you?"

"I'm good," she answered. "Do you want to come by our house for dinner? Esme's cooking and Carlisle would like to talk to you about, well about…"

"I know what you're talking about," I said, sparing her from having to say it out loud. "I'll be over at 7."

"Okay! See you then!" Alice bubbled. I closed my phone and stuffed it back into my pocket.

That was going to be awkward- having dinner with a houseful of vampires. I hope that this wasn't some trick, that I wasn't going to _be _dinner. I shoved that thought to the back of my mind. _I trust them, they wouldn't lie to me, _I thought instead.

I jogged the rest of the way back to my dorm. When I got to the door, I found Ben waiting outside. He looked awfully sick. I absentmindedly wonder if everything was alright.

**Ben POV**

I was a nervous wreck.

Last night, I had made a very important decision- I was going to propose to Angela. I loved her, and I thought that the time was right.

I quickly ran out to the nearest jewelry store and bought the best looking ring that I could afford. I had quickly gotten into bed, dodging questions from my roommate.

I spent the entire night trying to figure out how to propose to her. What should I say? When should I say it? How will she react? The never ending questions kept my mind boggling throughout the entire night.

And now here I was, standing in front of Angela's dorm with the ring hidden ever-so-carefully in my pants pocket.

"Ben, are you alright?" Angela asked me.

"Yes, I'm just great," I lied. I would be a lot better if I knew how she was going to react.

"Can I talk to you inside?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure," Angela answered uneasily. She unlocked the door and held it open for me before walking in herself.

"Angela, I really don't know how to say this, so I'm just gonna come out and say it," I said. My voice was a bit shaky.

I got down on one knee carefully, watching her face the entire time. Her hands flew to her mouth. Angela seemed to know what I was doing, and she seemed either very surprised or very excited.

"Angela, I love you with all of my heart and soul. Will you marry me?" I asked, holding out the diamond ring in the small little box.

Tears were falling down her checks. "Yes I will," she answered, her voice broke on the last word.

I slipped the ring onto her finger and got up and hugged her.

She pulled away from the hug and put her hands on my checks, pulling me into a deep, passionate kiss. I felt her tangle her hands in my hair as I pulled her closer to me. I think I knew where this was going…

**Bella POV**

When I walked into the dorm, Angela and Ben were both lying under the covers on _my _bed. They didn't seem to hear me, because they continued kissing.

I cleared my throat. Angela's eyes were threatening to pop out of her head. Both of them were bright red.

"Sorry. Don't let me interrupt, I'll just be leaving now," I said quickly, slamming the door behind me.

I decided to go to the library and start on my homework. I figured that _that _would give them enough "alone time."

I started reading the questions that were assigned for homework. I quickly flipped back in the book, writing down my answer.

About an hour later, I was already done with the whole week's homework and had started on the upcoming project.

I heard the door open, and I looked up from my book. Angela walked over to me. "Sorry," she muttered, blushing furiously.

"Angela, you are forgetting one important thing. I am married," I told her.

She looked at me for a minute and then her eyes lit up in realization.

"I'll pay to have your sheets dry cleaned," Angela murmured.

"It's not urgent."

She looked at me confused.

"Vampires don't sleep," I explained.

"Right," she responded unsurely.

"Do you want to ride with me back to my house? Alice mentioned you were coming for dinner."

"Sounds good," Angela replied.

We walked out to the car and began our drive back to Forks.

**Seth POV**

We were all sitting in the living room, waiting for Bella and Angela to arrive. Jake and I were the only one who knew that Angela was coming with her.

Alice had invited the whole pack here for dinner so that we could figure out which one of us was going to imprint on Angela.

_I hope it's not me, _I thought. _I'm not ready for that yet._

I heard the car pull up in the Cullen driveway. Angela and Bella walked in the front door. I glanced at her, not feeling any different. _Thank goodness it's not me, _I thought.

I looked at everyone's faces and only one person seemed to look any different.

**Embry POV**

I don't know how to describe what just happened. It was like I was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, a deaf man hearing a child's laughter.

"So, let's go eat," Jake said, breaking the awkward silence.

We all got up and sat down at the table, even the Cullens.

I grabbed some food and shoveled it on my plate. Everyone else did the same.

"So, Angela, this is some of my friends from the Quileute reservation," Bella explained to her.

I loved the way that her hair fell around her face, and the way that she smiled and just everything about her.

I quickly looked down at my food, as not to be caught staring.

Nobody talked during dinner; we were all to busy shoving our faces. It wasn't really an awkward silence, the only thing that made it awkward was the fact that the Cullens were staring at us.

When we finished, Esme and Carlisle collected the dirty dishes while Alice ushered us all into the living room.

After a minute of silence, Carlisle and Esme came in.

"So, Angela," Carlisle asked, "how are you doing?"

"I'm good," she answered.

"What's this?" Alice asked, grabbing Angela's left hand.

"Ben proposed to me," Angela muttered under her breath.

_Shit!!!! I finally imprint and the girl is freakin' engaged!! Why the hell did I imprint on a SOON-TO-BE-BRIDE!!!!!!!!!!!! This sucks a lot._

"Oh, _that's _why you two were _celebrating_!" Bella exclaimed. Angela blushed a gorgeous deep red.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

He knew exactly what Bella was talking about. I clenched my hands, trying to stop the trembling. I was overwhelmed with guilt. I was going to steal Angela from her fiancée. That wasn't going to go over well.

"Leave her alone, Emmett," I said forcefully. Everybody stared at me. I'm pretty sure that everyone knew that I had imprinted on Angela by now, just because of that statement. Angela just looked at me thankfully.

"Well, I have to get back to my dorm now. You coming, Angela?" Bella announced.

"Yeah," she muttered. _God, her voice is so beautiful, _I thought.

Bella and Angela thanked Carlisle and Esme and then said good-bye.

In the distance, I could here Bella's car starting and driving away.

_What was I going to do about this?_

_

* * *

_

**Another A/N:**

Don't forget what I said at the beginning of the chapter!!!

Also, in your reviews, I would like it if you could tell me if you want Angela to stay with Ben and have a brother/sister relationship with Embry or if you want her to dump Ben and go out with Embry. I will go with the majority!

Thanks!!!!!!!!


	11. Choices

**A/N:**

My reviewers: I can't thank you enough!!!!!! Also thanks to the people who read the story and don't review. And finally, I have to thank the people who have me on their favorites or alerts list.

FYI: I am in the midst of starting another story, this time for Maximum Ride (go read it, it's awesome!). It will probably be ready in about a month. I am also going to be trying my hand at Harry Potter in the future too!

A special thanks to Caroline, who helped me out a lot during this chapter. Thanks for supporting me and giving me great ideas!!!

**Okay everybody: I put a poll up on my profile asking who Angela should end up with- Ben or Embry. I am finding it difficult to keep track of the exact numbers in reviews, so I will be making my decision based on the poll results. If you want your opinion to count, please go vote ASAP!!! Anonymous reviews can put it in the review because they can't vote in the poll.**

Next update: Monday, July 27

* * *

Now, I would like to reply to anonymous review "wow":

You are in luck because I think that that is going to happen... for now at least!!

* * *

**Angela POV**

"What's going on?" I asked Bella. "Everyone was acting a bit strange at dinner."

"It's nothing," Bella lied. Her voice was an octave higher than normal, which easily gave her away.

"No more lies, Bella," I insisted. I still couldn't shake off the feeling that she was keeping something from me.

"It's a long story. Plus, you've had a lot to take in these last few days. I'll tell you later."

"Fine," I pouted.

We were silent for about 15 minutes. Bella had her eyes glued to the road, and she was biting her lip a little bit. She looked stressed.

Meanwhile, I fiddled with my hands, messed with my finger nails, and played with my hair to give me something to do to pass the time. I didn't know what to say to fill the awkward silence.

"So, who were your friends from La Push?" I finally asked. I hoped that this would get Bella talking.

"There's Jacob and Sam, who you already know. Then there's Embry, Quil, and Seth," she listed off for me.

"What were they doing down in Forks?" I inquired, hoping to squeeze more out of her. She looked at me for a second, not sure of what to say.

"Well, there's a reason that Alice invited them all down for dinner…" she drifted off. I looked at her anxiously, waiting to hear more.

She hesitated before continuing, "Do you know anything about other mythical creatures?"

"Like werewolves and dragons and stuff?" I asked curiously.

"Exactly," Bella answered.

"Could you elaborate a bit more?"

"Ok, so don't freak out or anything," she looked over to check my expression before continuing, "but let's say that another one of these mythical creatures exists."

"Which one are we talking about?" I answered.

"Werewolves," Bella sighed.

"Werewolves?" I repeated. Okay, _vampires _exist, why can't werewolves?

She pulled her eyes off the road to look at me. "Are you okay?" Bella asked. "You look a bit green."

"Yes," I gasped. I couldn't breathe. I bent over, my elbows on my knees. I clenched my sweating hands into tight fists. _I hope that they are harmless, _I thought.

"They're not going to hurt you Angela," Bella confirmed. I sighed. My breathing came easier and I carefully loosened my hands. I leaned back in the chair and took a deep breath.

_They weren't going to hurt me._

"Okay, so werewolves," I said once again. "How much do they know?"

"Everything," Bella told me. She must have known I was referring to the Cullens being vampires.

"Do they know you know about them?" I inquired.

"Yes. My best friend Jacob is the one who told me when I was human," Bella explained.

"Oh," I whispered.

We pulled into the campus parking lot. Bella parked her car in front our building. We got out and walked back to our dorm in the dark.

Bella pulled out her key and unlocked the dorm for us.

"You can take my bed," I said, flushing a bright red.

"No, it's okay. I'll sleep on the floor," Bella argued, grabbing a spare blanket from the closet.

"No, I'm going to sleep on the floor," I insisted, taking the blanket from her hands. I could feel my face heating up even more, this time from anger, not embarrassment. Thank goodness we had only a dim light on. I _really _hoped that it wasn't extremely noticeable.

"It doesn't matter to me. The floor feels the same as the bed to me. It won't be uncomfortable at all," Bella continued.

"Fine," I gave up, handing her the blanket. I climbed up to my bed and threw her down a pillow.

"So what do you do all night?" I inquired. "Don't you ever get bored?"

"No, I never get bored. Sometimes I run back to Forks, or listen to music, or just sit and think…" Bella drifted off.

_Hmm, _I thought, _run back to Forks? That doesn't sound right…_

"Wait a minute, you _run _back to Forks?" I asked.

"Super speed," Bella explained.

"How long does it take?" I inquired excitedly.

"About 15 minutes, give or take-" I missed the rest. I had laid back and into the pillow and drifted off to sleep, fully dressed.

**Embry POV**

"I have to tell her, Jacob. I have to," I begged him.

He was cradling Nessie in his arms. It was about 10 o'clock at night and we were relaxing in the living room with the TV on, even though nobody was paying attention.

"No," Jacob said firmly. He was upset- I could tell by the way that he pulled Nessie closer to his chest.

"Angela has the right to chose," I argued. "Chances are slim that she'll choose me over her fiancée, but she should at least know." _A slim chance is better than no chance, _I added in my head.

"That would mean that we'd have to explain that we are werewolves. We can't risk another human knowing, Embry. We just can't risk it," Jake disagreed. His face was starting to turn red from anger.

"Jake, you know what it's like, I just can't pretend it never happened," I begged. Jacob was glaring at me now. If only looks could kill…

"I don't expect you to," he whispered, gently pushing a ringlet of curls away from Nessie's face.

"Then what do you want me to do Jacob?" I shouted. "I can't live without her, even if we are just friends. You don't know what it's like to be away from the person that you've imprinted on. You just don't get it… I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER!!"

I was trembling now and I ran out of the glass doors as fast as possible, before anyone could get hurt.

My clothes shredded as I morphed into a werewolf and sprinted away.

**Jacob POV**

Rose held out her arms and I deposited Nessie into them.

_God damn it._ Is there ever a dull moment in my life? I mean, right when things _finally _settle down, the controller of the universe decides that we need some more drama, so he decides to make Embry imprint on Angela- Bella's best human friend. Could things get any _more _exciting?

I ran out the glass doors. I could see shreds of clothes just outside the door.

I ran and jumped, morphing into a wolf in mid-air.

_Embry, _I thought, _where are you?_

No answer. _Shit._

I ran around the forest outside the Cullen house, trying to find him.

After searching almost all the grounds twice, I noticed a furry little tail sticking out from the end of a hollow log on the forest floor.

_Embry, come on, get out of there. I just want to talk, _I thought to him.

He quietly crawled out of the tree trunk and curled up into a ball right next to it. I could see the tears streaks. They were easily marked by a trail of wet fur going down Embry's wolf-face.

_Embry, I just want what's best for the pack, it's nothing personal, _I told him.

_I know Jake, believe me I know. I just can't stop thinking about her, I can't help it! _He thought back.

_I know, man. But even if you do tell her, it's not gonna matter. It won't make a difference. She's engaged to Ben._

Embry's face crumpled. I couldn't take it, I turned the other way. How could I say that to him? His heart was probably breaking into a million pieces. It was being ripped into a thousand little shreds. What have I done to my best friend?

_Embry, I'm sorry._

I curled up into a ball next to him. I don't know how long we sat there, Embry crying and me comforting him.

Unfortunately, just then, it started to rain- just my luck.

_Come on, let's go inside. _I got up and he followed me. We walked slowly back to the Cullen's. By the time we got there, it had started to pour.

There were 2 pairs of clean clothes waiting outside the door. I would have to remember to thank Esme later.

I grabbed the clothes in my mouth, careful not to rip them. Embry did the same. We each walked back into the forest and changed back to humans, putting on the dry clothes.

Embry self-consciously wiped the tears from his eyes before grasping the door handle.

"Alright, you can tell Angela," I gave in, "but if you get _your _heart broken, _I'm _not going to be the one picking up the pieces."

He smiled at me as he turned the door handle. We walked into a room of total chaos.

Once again, is there ever a dull moment in _my _life?


	12. Confusion

**A/N:**

I am so so so so so very sorry that I am almost an hour late on updating! I like to write in the middle of the night when nobody (especially my little sister) can disturb me. Also, I write the chapters last minute, so if it takes me a bit longer to think of an idea, it makes the update time later (or in this case earlier!).

Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who is involved with this story (reviewers, readers, subscribers, favoriters). I can't believe that this is already chapter 11!!!

Anonymous review emma: Thank you!

This chapter is for my BFFL, Caroline. You have helped me so much with this story. I don't know how I could have done it without you!! Thanks for staying up late texting me with story ideas when I need them. Thanks for being so supportive. Thanks for giving your honest opinion. Thanks for being _you!_

Okay, my friend Caroline (mentioned above) has just gotten a fanfiction account, and it would mean a ton to me if you could go check out her story, ABC Order! oneshots, at fanfiction(dot)net/s/5250342/1/. I will also be co-witing this story with her, so a link will be put up on my profile later today! Her username is ALTjunkie, and the profile URL is fanfiction(dot)net/u/2019724/. It would mean the world to both of us if you would please take a minute to check it out (she is open to any story suggestions)!

Harry Potter Fans: The line about the tooth paste was for you guys!!!! HBP is the best movie yet. If you haven't see it yet, GET YOUR BUTT TO A MOVIE THEATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I would also like to remind you all to vote on the poll regarding who Angela should end up with. I have not looked at the results yet, so I don't know who is in the lead! I want at least 20 voters before I write that chapter!

Next update: August 3 (I have to write the next letter for ABC Order! oneshots, which will be posted within the next few days!)

* * *

**Jacob POV**

"What the _hell _is going on in here?" I screamed.

"Well, you see, Bella just _decided, _without consulting with any of us, that she could tell Angela about the werewolves." Emmett explained.

Great- freakin' great.

I looked over at Embry to see his reaction. He looked relieved- probably because he didn't have to tell Angela about us being werewolves.

Thoughts were racing through my head. _What was Angela's reaction? How was this going to affect us? Would she go all psycho and tell everyone?_

"No," Edward whispered, looking at me. "We won't let her do that. We won't let it get that far."

It took me a minute to realize that he had been answering my last question. Everyone else just stared, their eyes moving between Edward and me.

"Won't what?" Bella asked.

"Nothing," I spat at her. Sure, she was my best friend/future son-in-law, but I was really pissed at her at the moment.

"What the hell, Bella?" I lashed out. "You can't go telling secrets that aren't yours to tell! It's my pack you're talking about, here- _my pack._ You should have talked to me first. But no… You don't think twice about it because _you _can get up and leave in a day. What about me? What about the rest of us? _We _can't get up and leave our families, our friends, our _life! _If the truth gets out, _we _are going to be the ones dealing with the repercussions."

I saw several pairs of eyes widen. They looked like dishes- big, golden, furious dishes.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Nessie quietly sobbing into Rosalie's blue T-shirt. She gently patted Nessie on the back as she cried.

I didn't look at Seth or Embry's face. I didn't want to. I knew that they agree with me- Seth did, at least, maybe not Embry.

I turned my back to all of them and ran out the door before anybody could stop me. I was furious at Bella, and I had to get away or I knew that I would hurt her.

I was incredibly mad at Bella, but I still couldn't hurt my best friend- even if she was a vampire.

**Embry POV**

I ran out the door right after Jacob, just as he had done for me earlier that evening.

I found him in human form, sitting on the hollow log that I had crawled into earlier.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked Jake. I quietly sat down next to him on the log, wondering what he was thinking.

"I don't know," Jacob confessed. "I feel like it's my secret- _our _secret. Bella shouldn't have told Angela. You should have been the one to do it. After all, _you're _the on who imprinted on her."

"I'm glad she told Angela, Jake." I looked into his eye as I spoke. "It saves me the trouble of explaining it. Plus, I still have to explain the whole imprinting thing. That's gonna be hard enough."

Jake patted my back in sympathy.

"Come on, let's go in and get some rest," Jacob yawned, getting up off the wet log. We walked back to the Cullen house, collapsing on the couch as soon as we walked in the door.

I felt someone shake me gently.

"Go away," I slurred, still half asleep. The gentle shaking became harder and harder. I peeked my eye open to see who it was. Jacob was standing over me holding Nessie with one hand and shaking me with the other.

"Rise and shine!" he exclaimed. Nessie laughed quietly.

"I'm coming…" I mumbled, closing my eyes again. I felt a little hand pulling on my arm.

I sat up, wiping the sleep out of my eyes. I stretched out my arms and leg, yawning loudly.

Suddenly, a telephone was thrust into my opened hand. I jumped up, startled. Quickly, I put it up to my ear.

"Hello, this is Angela Weber." _Damn. _What was I going to say to her?

"Umm… hi," I responded. _Way to look stupid, _I mentally bashed myself.

"Who am I speaking with?" Angela asked politely. Jacob smiled at me.

"Embry Call, y-ya know, f-from l-last n-night," I stuttered. Now she's going to think that there is something _really _wrong with me.

"Yeah, I remember," Angela said carefully.

Jacob gave me a thumbs up. That meant: go for it!

"Hey, I was wondering if I could stop by your dorm later. I'm going up by Seattle later today and I would like to get to know you a bit better," I said all in one breathe.

"Umm… Okay," she answered. _YES!!!!_ I thought. "It's dorm 74, building 5. Call if you get lost."

"See you then," I replied, smiling.

"See you then," Angela repeated before hanging up.

"Which one of you shoved the _ringing _telephone in my hand?" I yelled.

Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Nessie pointed to Jacob. Jacob just smiled at me and waved.

"_Why_?" I screamed at him. He better have a damn good reason.

"Because," Jacob smirked, "I knew it was the only way that you were ever going to talk to Angela."

It was a good point. He was probably right. Still- what was I going to say to her?

"Thanks," I whispered.

Edward tossed me the keys to his car. "Go and get her," he said, smiling at me.

**Angela POV**

That was awkward. Embry had just called and asked if he could stop by. It was random, out of the blue.

"Who was it?" Bella inquired.

"Embry," I answered. I saw her smile get just a little wider.

"Oh," she replied.

I heard our alarm clock off. We had set it so that it would remind us to leave for the first class of the day. I didn't have morning classes today, only Bella did.

She got up and gathered her books for the morning. They were tucked neatly under her arm.

"Have fun!" I said with fake cheerfulness as she walked out the door. She laughed and smiled back at me

Great, now I would have to wait around for Embry to come.

I figured that I would clean up the dorm, to start with. I put in my favorite CD in our CD player and started picking things up and putting them away while singing along to the CD.

Just when the CD had ended, I heard a knock on the door. I quickly turned off the CD and opened the door- it was Embry.

"Hi," he said, walking into the dorm room.

I shut the door and sat down on my dresser. Embry sat on Bella's newly dry-cleaned bed.

"So…" I said, swinging my feet. Wait a minute. It just occurred to me that _Embry was a werewolf._ He acted so normal that I didn't even remember.

"Angela, I need to tell you something," Embry announced.

"Shoot," I answered mindlessly. How bad could it be?

"I'm in love with you."

What the _hell?_ _Not _what I expected to hear. I was expecting something along the lines of: you have tooth paste on your face. Not that he was in _love _with me. How was that even _possible? _We only saw each other _once._

"W-w-w-h-h-h-a-a-a-t-t-t?" I stuttered.

"It's a werewolf thing," he answered, as if that explained _everything._

"It's like love at first sight, I guess, only stronger," Embry went on. "Like A Midsummer Night's Dream." He sighed before adding, "It's called imprinting."

For some odd reason, this made me kind of happy. Like weird happy. Hard to explain happy.

"Why does it happen?" I whispered. I was a bit frightened to here the answer. What if it was something weird?

"Reproduction purposes," Embry muttered, flushing like mad.

_Even better!!!!! _So what was I supposed to do- have sex with him, get pregnant, marry him?

My thoughts stopped in their tracks. What about Ben?

I realized that I had unconsciously been rubbing my engagement ring throughout the entire conversation.

I couldn't just dump him without telling him why and there was no way in _hell _that I could explain all this too him. _What was I supposed to do?_

Embry got up and headed for the door.

"I'm gonna leave now. You obviously need sometime to think." He glanced down at my engagement ring.

Embry opened the door and left. I felt tears running down my checks. No matter what I did, somebody was going to get hurt.

* * *

**A/N (again):**

Okay, so when Angela thinks, "_Even better!!!!!_", it is meant to be sarcastic.

I just want to remind you all to vote ASAP and to check out ATLjunkie's profile!

* * *


	13. Reactions

**A/N:**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (I think I can count you all on 1 hand).

Okay, I was just wondering where all my reviewers are. I am very disappointed in the amount of reviews I am getting. Are people losing interest in the story or are they just too lazy to review?? I know that there are more than 5 people reading this story, and I would appreciate it if you all could review!!!

Also, I only have 7 voters on my poll, and Ben and Embry are only separated by 1 vote. I would like at least 30 votes, because I know that more than 20 people are reading this story. Please go vote!!

Please check out story that I am co-writing with my BFFL, ATLjunkie. The link its fanfiction(dot)net/s/5250342/1/. Chapter 2 is up and chapter 3 will be up soon!

Next update: August 11. I am doing the quarter mile swim in the local triathlon on Sunday, so I won't have a lot of time to write. Sorry for the long wait!

* * *

**Angela POV**

_What to do, what to do…_

I was pacing around my dorm. It gave me something to do, and it was much better than thinking about the decision I had to make.

I felt the tears on my cheeks as I pushed my hair out of my face.

I was confused- more confused than I had ever been in my life. Embry _imprinted _on me, which basically meant that I was supposed to have his kids. Ben _proposed _to me, and I had said yes. Was that a mistake?

I sank to the floor against the wall, my head buried in my hand. I let the tears fall freely, not bothering to hold them back anymore.

My head flew up as I heard the door knob turn. It was just Bella. She walked in and put her books down, not noticing me at first. Then, she saw me sitting silently on the floor.

Silently, Bella came over, sat down next to me, and put her arms around me. I leaned into her shirt, glad for the comforting gesture. Bella held me closer as I began to sob.

I wasn't holding anything back. I felt my face get red and I couldn't breathe. Bella handed me a tissue and I blew my running nose. I hiccupped before going back to all-out sobbing. _This is so humiliating…_

My thoughts were racing. I thought about Ben, and the time I spent with him. Then I thought about Embry- how this must be for him. Did he control this _damned _imprinting? Somehow I doubted it.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked. I tried to stifle my sobs long enough to answer her question.

"Ben," I hiccupped. That was the real problem; I had agreed to marry Ben. That I had met Ben. That I had _dated _Ben. If Ben wasn't in my life, I would probably be happy with Embry, but instead, I had to choose between the two.

Bella was silent for a minute, and I could see her processing my answer. Then she asked a question that I wasn't expecting.

"Ange," Bella whispered, "you're not pregnant, are you?"

Pregnant. I hadn't even thought of that. I couldn't be- we _were_ safe, weren't we? Suddenly, all the details of that suddenly disappeared from my memory bank.

God, just another thing to add to my worry list.

"I-I don't t-think s-so," I stuttered unsurely.

"Okay," Bella answered. She seemed relieved, it showed on her face. "Then what's wrong with Ben?"

"It's not just Ben," I whispered smally. I didn't know if she already knew about Embry.

"Then who else is it?" Bella implored. She didn't beat around the bush at all- she went straight to the point.

"Embry," I sighed.

**Embry POV**

As I left Angela's room, I saw the tears begin to fall down her cheeks. How could I have caused her so much pain?

I was so stupid.

Why did I tell her? She was engaged and I was hurting her. I slammed the door to the Volvo hard, but not hard enough to break it. The last thing that I needed was Edward bitching at me when I got back because I wrecked his car. This was bad enough for one day.

_My life is a living hell_, I decided as I thought about the last two years.

First, I find out that I'm a werewolf- a _freakin' mythical creature. _Then, I find out that the Cullens are vampires (surprise, _another _mythical creature!). After that, my best friend, Jacob, split from the wolf pack I was in, all because he wanted to protect Bella's mutant baby. We didn't see other for weeks. Thankfully, after Nessie was born, things settled down and I joined his pack.

Now, I had finally imprinted. The day that I most looked forward too. The one _true _thing that I looked forward to about being a werewolf. This was defiantly not going how I had planned.

I focused on the road, trying to distract myself. I was driving _way _past the legal speed limit, and I was hoping that I didn't get pulled over.

I turned quickly onto the Cullen driveway. I slammed on the break in the driveway, cutting the engine before getting out of the car.

"How'd it go?" Edward asked as I walked in the door. I thought of the last few hours, I couldn't bear to talk about it.

"Oh," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

It doesn't matter how sorry he was, nothing was going to change. Edward being _sorry _did nothing for me

I plopped down on the couch in the living room and drifted off to sleep. Hopefully, it would numb the pain a little bit.

**Angela POV**

I was almost sobbing again as I told Bella about Embry imprinting on me. She patted my shoulder at just the right point, and her eyes and expression were extremely understanding.

"I don't know what to do!" I screamed, pounding the wall behind me. I had to let my anger out somehow.

"Okay, so what is your heart telling you?" Bella asked. Could she have asked a harder question?

"I don't know," I answered honestly. My brain was split in two, I could go with Ben, who I'd loved for years, or I could go with Embry, who loved me at first sight and had a special connection with me.

"This is a tough situation," Bella sympathized. At least _she _wasn't in this position, making this choice.

It just dawned on me. This choice would affect the rest of my life.

Great, even more pressure.

"What if I make the wrong choice?" I whispered to Bella. I was so nervous about messing this up.

"You won't," Bella assured me.

"I might be about to screw up my life for good," I told Bella. She looked at me, trying to figure out what I had decided to do.

**Embry POV**

My head hurt like hell.

It was dark. I could hear the crickets outside. I could hear a stream flowing in the distance.

I slowly sat up, my head hurting even more. I used a pillow to prop myself upright so that I could rub the knot out of my neck.

I heard foot steps in the doorway. Edward looked at me cautiously before walking in and sitting down on the ataman next to me.

He handed me a glass of ice cold water and I gulped down the entire glass in one sip.

"What time it?" I inquired curiously. It had to be late at night or early in the morning.

"2 AM," he answered. I nodded, knowing that he could see it in the dark.

"Do you want to talk?" Edward asked me cautiously.

"Not now, maybe later," I muttered, placing my head back down on the couch. As soon as I laid back down, I fell right back asleep.


	14. Big Mistake?

**A/N:**

First, I am sorry for such a short chapter after such a long wait. It is the middle of the night and I am so tired and I have to wake up early tomorrow to go back to school shopping. Plus, I completely forgot that my dad's co-workers were coming over for dinner tonight.

Anyway, I would like to thank the reviewers and readers and favoriters and alerters. I am very hapy with the amount of people that reviewed. I would like to get a 100 reviews for this stroy by the time it was over (hopefully!!!!!).

I would also like to thank Caroline (aka ATLjunkie) for agreeing to upload the next 2 chapters for me when I am at overnight camp next week.

I would also love it if more people could vote on the poll, I only have 11 voters, and more than 11 people review the story every time.

And now, time for a shameless plug for my BFFL: Please go check out ATLjunkie's stories (one of which I am writing with her). Thanks to everyone who reviews her stories!!!!!

I was just wondering if anyone else is having trouble replying to reviews. I tried to reply to one yesterday, but it didn't let me.

Next update: Monday, August 17 (please note that this might not be the exact date, but it will be around this time)

**

* * *

**

**Embry POV**

I woke up with a pounding headache.

I slowly got up and walked into the Cullen kitchen, looking for some aspirin. My feet shuffled on the cold tile floor.

"You alright?" Seth asked, coming up behind me. I grunted and shrugged my shoulders in response.

"It'll get better," he assured me. _Yeah right, _I thought sarcastically. _I highly doubt that it can get much better than this._

I reached into the cabinet and grabbed the aspirin bottle. I popped open the top and pour a few into my hand, chucking them into my mouth and swallowing them dry.

Faintly, I could here my stomach gurgling.

"Do you want something to eat?" Seth asked me. That kid must have thought that I was going all emo or something, he doesn't usually bug me like this.

"Sure," I mumbled. Seth put 4 pieces of toast in the toaster for me, and took out my favorite cereal and the milk, placing it in front of me. Then he got a huge bowl from the cupboard and a spoon for me.

I poured my cereal and milk, eating it slowly. I was thinking about what would happen if Angela rejected me, which she probably was going to. I had nothing compared to her fiancée- she didn't even know me before I imprinted on her.

I took my last bite of cereal right as the toast popped. Seth grabbed it and put it on a plate, wincing as the hot bread burned his finger tips. He put some butter and cinnamon on it before placing it in front of me.

I bit in, cinnamon spilling on my shirt. I quickly ate all four pieces. My stomach was finally content.

"Thanks, Seth," I said, but he was already in the other room. I walked in the living room to thank him.

I sat down on the couch, lying down again. I had never been so tired in my entire life.

I closed my eyes, only to be woken up by the phone ringing.

"Hello," Seth answered.

After a minute, Seth said, "Okay, I'll tell him. Thanks for calling."

A second later he hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" I asked absentmindedly. I really didn't care.

"Angela," Seth answered, and my heart skipped a beat.

"What does she want?" I rushed. _Maybe, just maybe, I will get lucky…_I prayed.

"She wants you to meet her at La Push beach at 1." My heat skipped a beat.

I looked over at the clock on the dresser- 11 o'clock. I got up quickly, getting a head rush. I ran up stairs to the shower, and quickly turned on the water. I undressed as fast as possible and hopped into the hot water.

**Angela POV**

I woke up early, feeling like I hadn't gotten any sleep at all.

I sighed, wrapping the covers tighter around myself. It was so warm, and I really didn't want to get up, but I knew I had too.

I got up reluctantly and got dressed. I quickly brushed my hair and threw it up in a messy pony tail.

I had to talk to Embry. I owed him an explanation. That's the least I could do for him.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed the Cullen's house number.

"Hi, it's Angela."

"Hello," Seth answered.

"Can you tell Embry to meet me at La Push beach at 1 o'clock?"

"Okay, I'll tell him. Thanks for calling."

I said good-bye and hung up the phone.

I paced around the room, trying to figure out what I was going to say to him.

I had to tell him the truth. I had to give it a shot with him. What Ben didn't know couldn't hurt him, could it?

I got in my car and started driving down to La Push. I would take me about 2 hours to get there, anyway.

I got to the beach right at 1 o'clock. I got out of the car and sat on the rock by the ocean.

I was nervous. I still didn't know exactly what I was going to tell Embry. I began to hyperventilate.

Quietly, someone sat down next to me and put their arm around my shoulder. I leaned into the body, assuming it was Embry.

I felt his finger brush a tear off my cheek. I didn't even realize I was crying.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, embarrassed.

"It's okay," he replied, holding me closer.

"Embry," I protested, pulling away from his strong arms. He let me go without a struggle.

"Why did you want me to come?" Embry inquired.

"I wanted to tell you…" I drifted off. I couldn't just tell him that I wanted to cheat on my fiancée with him. I could barely tell myself that.

"What is it?" he whispered calmly. Instantly, my heart speed up as I began to tell him what I was thinking.

"I have to give it a try," I muttered. "I owe you at least that."

Embry looked shocked. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and his mouth was slightly open.

"Are you saying what I think I'm saying?" he said all in one breathe.

"Yes," I confirmed.

Embry wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. I hesitated for a minute before hugging him back.

I hope I wasn't making the biggest mistake of my life.


	15. Lies

**A/N:**

Thanks to all the reviewers, subscribers, voters, and favoriters. I love hearing your feedback!!!!!!!!! **Please vote on my poll if you haven't already!!!!!!**

To anonymous reviewer vampirelovers345: I know! Thanks for reviewing.

So later today, I am going to my first week long overnight camp (I'm a bit nervous!). I have already written the next chapter, and my BFFL Caroline (a.k.a. ATLjunkie) has agreed to post the next chapter for me. THANKS CAROLINE!!!!!

Thanks to Caroline (again) for giving me the idea for this chapter and the next chapter. I had to split the idea into 2 chapters to make it work. I hope you like it!

Embry's POV is going to be in the next chapter! So if anyone has any POV requests or plot suggestions, I will try to use as many as I possibly can. I want to get the readers involved!!!  
(Please note that the next chapter is already written, so the requests will be used not in the next chapter, but the chapter after that.)

Next update: Sat., Aug. 22

* * *

**Angela POV**

"Embry," I broke the silence, "I need to get back to college."

Embryloosened his grip around me. He stood up and gave me a hand up.

"Thank you," he whispered. Even though he tried to hide it, I could still see the tears streaming down his cheeks.

I gave him one last hug before getting into my car and driving back to Seattle University.

After I parked in the college lot, I quickly pulled down my mirror and checked my appearance. My eyes were slightly red and watery from crying, and my face was blotched red.

_What was I going to tell Bella?_

I slowly walked back to my dorm, trying to delay the moment where I had to tell Bella my genius plan.

I dragged my feet on the carpet in the building, and I was looking down at the floor, studying the pattern on the carpet.

"Angela?" a voice asked. I didn't really know who it was, I was lost in thought.

"Mmmm," I mumbled in response.

"Angela, are you okay?" the voice asked desperately.

"Yes," I answered confused. I looked up to see who I was talking to.

It was Ben.

Oh God, what was I going to say to him?

"Ange, come on and open the door." I grabbed the key from my pocket and opened up the door. I walked in slowly and Ben followed me.

"Ange, are you _sure _that you're okay?" Ben asked again.

"Yes," I insisted. _No, _I answered differently in my head. There was so much that I couldn't say to him.

"You're lying," Ben accused. He saw right through my lies.

"No, I'm _fine,_" I tried to persuade him. I was struggling to keep my voice from rising to a yell.

"Angela Weber, you are not _fine." _Ben shouted. He must be pretty pissed if he was using my full name. "You are not even remotely _close _to fine!"

I sat in silence, I knew that Ben wasn't done yelling yet.

"Angela, look at your self," Ben whispered, pulling me over to the mirror. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"You obviously haven't slept in days," Ben said, carefully tracing the black circles under my eyes.

"You've been crying," he continued, gingerly the red spots on my cheeks. I winced as he traced the lids of my red eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked sincerely, pulling me closer to him, his hands resting lightly on my stomach.

"It's just that…" I trailed off, letting Ben make of that whatever he wanted.

"Angela, your not…" he drifted off in thought. _Not what?_

"Not what?" I asked seriously, speaking my mind.

"Pregnant," he breathed. It was barely audible over the sound of my labored breathing.

I stood still in shock. Ben was the second person to ask me this. I couldn't be, there was not way. Why would he even think that?

Ben carefully studied the reaction on my face, waiting for an answer.

"Not that I know of," I said, making sure to phrase it exactly right. Ben let out a breath of relief. He hugged me closer and I nestled my head on his shoulder.

Just then, the moment was ruined by my cell phone ringing. "Damn," I swore under my breath. I pulled away from Ben and pulled my phone out of my pocket, looking at the caller id. It was Embry.

"Uhh… Hello," I answered, walking away from Ben. I didn't need him to overhear anything Embry said.

"Hey Angela," Embry greeted. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight."

"Like?" _a date, _I added in my head. I couldn't say that in front of Ben. I hoped that Embry knew what I was talking about.

"A date?" Embry finished.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"If you want it to be like that,"

"Yeah, I think I'd like that," I smiled.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 6. Do you want to go see a movie?" he inquired.

"Sure," I replied.

"See you tonight then," Embry said.

"Yep," I responded before hanging up the phone.

I walked back over to Ben and he gave me a short, sweet kiss.

"Who was that?" Ben asked. _Shit, _I swore in my head. _Of course he would ask…_

"Bella," I lied. It was pretty unconvincing, despite my efforts to stay calm.

"Oh," he said.

Ben's watch alarm went off, and he quickly shut it off. Thankfully, it spared me from doing anymore pathetic lying.

"I got to go," Ben explained.

"Class," we said in unison. We both started laughing. Ben reached up and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before leaving.

**Ben POV**

I walked out the door of Angela's dorm. It was obvious that she was lying to me about who called her. I was going to find out who it really was, but I wasn't going to go snooping around her dorm or anything. I trusted her.

I walked over to my class and sat down. I took out my notebook and pen, preparing to take notes for the next hour and a half.

I quickly put away my supplies as soon as the teacher dismissed us. It was time to start my mission.

First, I decided to go talk to Bella. Hopefully, Angela wouldn't be there, that would be awkward.

I ran over to Dorm 74. I knocked on the door, waiting impatiently for someone to answer it.

"Hi Ben," Bella greeted, opening the door for me. "Angela's not hear right now."

"Okay," I responded. "I actually wanted to talk to you."

Bella looked shocked. Her eyes were wide. "Alright," she said unsurely.

We walked into the door. I sat on the dresser and Bella sat on her bed.

"So what's going on with Angela?"

"What do you mean?" Bella inquired.

"Well, when I was here talking to Angela earlier, somebody called her cell phone and she was acting all strange. Like she was keeping something from me."

"Oh," Bella whispered.

"Angela told me that it was you who called. Was it?" I decided to cut straight to the point.

Bella pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open. I assumed that she was checking the recent calls.

"Nope," she answered, popping the "p". "Anything else?" Bella asked.

"No, you've told me all that I need to know. Thank you."

"No problem," Bella said. I carefully jumped down from the dresser and left with out saying good-bye.

I knew all that I need to know- that there was something that Angela was keeping from me.


	16. The Date

**A/N:**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I have not had a chance to read them because I am at camp right now, but I am looking foward to reading them when I get home.

Thanks to Caroline for posting this chapter for me while I am at camp.

If anyone has POV requests or plot suggestions, please put them in your review!!!

Also, please go** VOTE** on my poll.

That's about it, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Next update: Wed., Aug. 26

**

* * *

**

**Embry POV**

4 o'clock rolled around. I had arranged to borrow Edward's Volvo, and I went out and began my drive to Seattle University.

I was knocking on Angela's door at exactly 6 o'clock. She opened the door.

God, she looked gorgeous. Angela's hair was curled and let down, the long, dark locks framing her face. She was wearing a bit of makeup, with sparkly eye shadow. Angela was wearing a fancy red dress shirt with a black mid-length skirt, and black high heels. She held a black hand bag in her right hand.

I reached my arm up and gave her a one-armed hug. My heart skipped a beat when I realized that she was hugging me back.

"Are you ready to go?" I inquired.

"Yes," she smiled.

We walked to the car, Angela on my right. I was dying to reach out and hold her hand, but I couldn't work up the courage to do it.

When we got to the car, I opened the passenger-side door for her. I tried to remember my "gentlemen side," in attempt to impress Angela.

She sat down and muttered a, "Thanks." Then I walked over to my door and got into the drivers side.

"What movie are we going to see?" Angela asked.

"Well, I was kind of thinking that we could get some dinner first, unless-you-already-ate," I rushed. I was letting my nerves getting the better of me.

"Sure," Angela smiled.

I pulled up into the restaurant, surprised at how fast the car ride had gone by. I yanked the keys out of the ignition, slammed my door shut, and ran over to open the door for Angela. I held out my hand, and she took it, gracefully getting out of the car. I locked the car doors as we walked into the restaurant.

I was so glad that she was still holding my hand. I prayed that she wouldn't let go.

When we walked into the restaurant, the waitress smile and seated us.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked.

"Coke," Angela answered immediately.

"Same," I grinned. Angela smiled back at me.

The waitress left to go get our drinks, and Angela and I began talking.

"So I never even asked, how old are you?" Angela inquired.

"17," I answered. I hoped that she didn't mind dating a younger man.

"Oh," she replied. "You look about 25!"

"Well, it's a-"

I stopped talking. The waitress put out dinks down on the table.

"What you like to eat?" She asked politely. Oh God, I was so busy staring at Angela that I didn't even look at the menu.

"Baked haddock," Angela said.

"Make that 2," I said.

The waitress left and we continued our conversation.

"It's a werewolf thing," I continued.

"What is?" Angela asked confused.

"The way I look older than I am. See, before we transform for the first time," I explained carefully. "We go through a major growth spurt."

"Oh," Angela whispered.

"Angela, there's something else you need to know," I continued.

"What is it?" she implore of me.

"I'm immortal."

Angela looked scared. Her hands absentmindedly clenched into fists. She had goose-bumps on her arms.

"You're w-what?" she stuttered.

"Immortal. I can't die."

"I know what immortal is," Angela snapped. I see the sweat beads starting to form on her face.

Just then, the waitress came and put down our meals. She really did have the worst timing.

It was quiet for about 15 minutes while we ate our dinner. My mind was racing, and I knew that Angela's was too.

_Should I have told her?_

_Yes, she deserves to know._

_No, now she's afraid of you._

_You should have waited a little longer._

_No, she deserves to know what she's getting into from the start._

I argued back and forth in my head. I couldn't decide whether I did the right thing or not.

"Are you okay?" I asked Angela when I was finished eating.

"I-I don't know," she stammered.

"Do you want me to bring you back to your dorm? We can skip the movie," I asked.

"Yes please," she replied nervously.

I left a 100 dollar bill on the table. That should be more than enough to cover the bill.

We walked back to the car quickly, as it had started to rain. Angela opened the back door and got it. Was she afraid to sit next to me?

I revved up the engine and drove 100 MPH the entire way back to Seattle University.

When I stopped the car, Angela ran out without saying good-bye.

_Great,_ I thought,_ this just how I pictured my first date with Angela to end._

**Bella POV**

Angela came storming in the dorm. She was all dressed up, as if she had gone out to a party or something. Tears were streaming down her face, smearing her makeup.

"What's wrong?" I asked sympathetically.

"Nothing," she yelled.

I decided that it was best to leave Angela alone. She took her pajamas and toiletries, running out the door. I thought it was best if I didn't follow her. Angela would come back when she felt like it.

**Angela POV**

I threw open the door and ran out of my dorm. I couldn't deal with Bella's questions anymore.

I ran down the hall and into the girl's bathroom. I put my pajamas on the counter top and took a good look at my self in the mirror. I grabbed the bar of soap that I had taken when I left the dorm. I carefully wet my face and washed off all the makeup. I changed into my pajamas, not sure what I was going to do next.

I couldn't face Ben, I couldn't face Embry, and I sure as hell couldn't take Bella's questions.

I knew that I only had one option left. I was going home. I was so thankful that today was Friday, or else this plan wouldn't have even been an option.

I walked out to my car and hoped in the driver's seat. I started up the engine.

I drove for about 15 minutes before I started to get tired. I stopped at a gas station off the highway and bought myself a large coffee and a Coke. The casher didn't seem to care that I was wearing pajamas.

I got back into my car and continued driving. The rest of the trip passed in a blur. I took the exit to Forks and drove to my parents' house. I parked in there driveway.

I used my key to let myself in, they would probably be scared if someone rang their doorbell at 1 in the morning.

I tip-toed into the living room, passing out on the living room sofa.


	17. Home Sweet Home

**A/N:**

I would like to thank the reviewers and voters. You guys are awesome.

I was rereading this chapter, and I realized that I made Embry seem extremely emo, so I am sorry. That was not on purpose, my stress is just leaking into my writing.

Now school starts for me in 1 week (Sept. 2nd). **During school, updates will be on Sundays (probably evening or night.** I found out that I made it into Advanced classes, and I don't want to mess up my grades because of this story. This will give me time to write the chapter on Saturday and Sunday morning/afternoon, then upload Sunday night.

**Renesmee-worththefight has given me a great idea for this story. She has suggested that I do 2 endings, one Ben/Angela and one Embry/Angela so that everyone would be happy. I really like this idea, and I would love to know what you think of this (please put your thoughts in the review). Embry's ending would come first, because he is currently leading the poll 10-5.**

If you like this idea, it will start in 2 chapters. The next chapter will be Angela reflecting on both boys, I don't want to drag this on too long!

Thanks to Caroline for giving me positive feedback on the idea (as seen above).

**One more thing: How many of you would like it if Angela was pregnant if she ends up with Ben? How many of you would dislike it? How many of you would stop reading?**

Next update: Sunday, September 6 (I feel like I am constantly apologizing for the long wait. I am going to Maine to visit my grandparents this weekend, and I am _so _stressed about school starting next Tuesday. Plus, one of my best friend's birthday is August 31. I just feel like if I wrote it before school starts, it would be really shitty.)

* * *

**Embry POV**

I drove slowly back to the Cullens' house. I turned on the radio to a rock station, blasting the volume as loud as it would go, hoping that it would drown out the pain.

I listened to the beat of the drums, then the chords of the guitar and bass, trying desperately to smother the aching lump in my throat.

I couldn't take it any more.

I pulled the car over to the side of the road and put it into neutral, the radio still blasting.

I laid my hands on the steering wheel, and put my head on them. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears from leaking out.

I felt them drip down my face and onto my neck and arms. What point was there in holding back anymore?

I let the tears fall, hoping that maybe, just maybe, I would feel better after I was finished sobbing.

When I finally felt better, I sat up and wiped my eyes off.

I sat there for another minute, making sure that I was able to drive. Edward would kill me if I crashed his Volvo. He'd probably never let me drive his car ever again.

I turned the headlights on and pulled back onto the highway, driving back to my second home.

I pulled in the garage carefully- I didn't want to hit any of their other cars.

I walked in the door quietly, incase Seth, Jacob, or Nessie was asleep. I was so tired that I collapsed on the couch- right on top of Jacob.

**Angela POV**

I had a terrible nightmare. A big wolf was charging straight at me. It was running as fast as it could, but when it reached me it stopped. It stood up on its hind legs, and pressed its nose against my neck. Right as I started to pet it, its eyes glowed, and it bit my neck. I fell to the ground screaming in terror.

Blood gushed from my neck, and it stained my shirt. I reached my hand up slowly and felt my hair- it was drenched in the sticky red liquid.

I could see the wolf turn into a person, and I shrieked when I saw _Embry _standing in front of me. How could he do this to me?

He looked at me apologetically, but he did nothing to help me. Suddenly, everything faded to black, and the last thing I saw was Embry's pleading eyes.

I felt someone shaking me violently, and I opened my eyes quickly. I was disoriented.

Mom was looking down at me, a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting down next to me, putting her arm around my shoulder. I sat up next to her.

"Nothing," I answered, looking at her confused.

"Then why were you screaming in your sleep?" she demanded. Shit- how was I going to explain this one.

"It was nothing, just a bad dream," I explained. I tried to sound cool, calm, and collected, but I failed miserably.

"Oh," she replied, unconvinced. Mom saw right through my lie, although I can't say I was shocked that she did. It was a mother's sixth sense- to tell when their kids were lying to them.

I leaned my head in the crook of Mom's neck. She pulled her arm tighter around me. It was comforting to know that she was there for me.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Not that we're not glad you're home," she added quickly, "we just weren't expecting you to come without calling first."

I sighed quietly. How much was I going to tell her- how much _could _I tell her?

"I'm sorry, I forgot to call," I explained simply. I was sure that Mom was going to press me for more details later, but at least it bought me sometime to figure out what I was going to say to her.

I heard pounding on the stairs, and I naturally assumed it was my little brothers, they were both 10 now. I hadn't realized until just then how much I had actually missed them.

"Isaac, Joshua," my mom called tiredly. The boys slowed down for a second, only until Mom looked away, then they continued running into the kitchen. The first one there always got to decide what my dad was going to cook for breakfast that morning.

"Wait a minute," I heard my dad yell from the kitchen, "Angela's home for the weekend, she gets to choose breakfast."

"But Daaaaaaddddddddd," Isaac and Joshua whined in unison.

"No butts," Dad insisted. "Angela, what do you want to eat?" he yelled over the boys whining.

"Cheesy eggs with toast," I yelled back. The boys quit their whining, because that's their favorite breakfast too.

"So what's been going on?" Mom asked me.

"Nothing much," I lied, trying to remain nonchalant about my answer.

"Nothing at all?" Mom pried.

"Nothing," I replied, struggling to hold down the lump in my throat. I hoped it wasn't showing in my voice to much.

Mom pulled me closer to her and pulled me into a hug. I felt a tear leek out of the side of my eye. I quickly pulled my arm up and wiped it away before my mom could see.

"Breakfast is ready!" Dad exclaimed. I could picture him sprinkling cheese over the eggs, and then dumping a generous amount of salt and pepper on them, just like he used to do when I was little. Then, he would race over to the toast just as it popped. Dad would pull out the bread, wincing as it burned his fingers. A smooth layer of butter would be applied, then a huge pile of cinnamon sugar.

I jumped off the couch and ran to claim my favorite seat at the table. Dad gracefully slid the plate over to me, and I dug in. It felt just like the good old days again.

Everyone was silent as we ate our breakfast. After about ten minutes, Isaac spoke.

"I've missed you, Ange."

I looked at him wide-eyed. This was the first time in his life that he had ever admitted to missing me. I felt my eyes water up as got up and walked over to give him a hug. For the first time, he hugged me back.

Then I walked over to Joshua and gave him a hug. He squeezed the air out of my lungs in return. The three of us walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa in the middle of the room.

Mom cleaned up the dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher. Dad wiped the table and put everything away.

All my troubles suddenly seemed unimportant as I saw how easy my life used to be.

It was good to be home again.


	18. Ben or Embry?

**A/N:**

Thanks to all my reviewers!!!

Alrighty, so after this chapter, the story will continue as if Angela chooses Embry (Embry won the poll). I have a good idea for this, thanks to Renesmee-worththefight, ATLjunkie, and JenLovesTwilight for helping and supporting me with this idea.

I also hope that everyone has had a good first week in school, or that you will have a good first week if you haven't started yet. My first week was great- except for the fact that my math teacher made a huge scene because I was reading "Harry Potter Should Have Died" (by my favorite Emerson and Ben from MuggleNet(dot)com). I highly recommend it, it is a great book that discusses and debates controversial issues in the Harry Potter series (please PM me if you want to know more, I don't want to spoil it for anyone).

Some more recommendations for you all:  
I highly recommend Imprint (a Twilight podcast that is funny and entertaining- at twilightsource(dot)com/episodes).  
I also recommend MuggleCast (a funny and entertaining Harry Potter Podcast- at mugglenet(dot)com/mugglecast).  
Finally, I recommend SmartMouths (a hysterically funny podcast about ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING- from politics and world news to screw, marry, kill- at smartmouthspodcast(dot)com).

And now a book recommendation (I am a book nerd):  
The Hunger Games, by Suzanne Collins. I love this book and the sequel "Catching Fire" just came out at the beginning of the month. Unfortunately, my copy from Amazon doesn't ship until Oct. 19. Damn you Amazon!!!!!!

**I just thought that I'd share some of my interests with you all in hopes that you will enjoy them too. If you want more info on anything I mentioned, please PM me!**

Next update: Sunday, Sept. 13

(Sorry for the long Author's Note, I just felt like saying a lot tonight... Kudos to you if you actually read it all. Hope you enjoy the chapter!)

* * *

**IMPORTANT STORY NOTE!!!!!!!:**  
So after I finish writing the story of Angela and Embry, I will write the story of Angela and Ben. It will all be in this same story, the Embry chapters will have Embry: (insert chapter name here), and Ben's chapters will say Ben: (insert chapter name here). I will be writing all the Embry chapters first, then the Ben chapters. **I hope you all will still continue reading, even if you voted for Ben, because his part will be coming later on. **I'm not sure how long the Embry part will be, I am just going to play it by ear. **After I release the final Embry chapter, the next chapter will be the first Ben chapter.**

* * *

**Embry POV**

I was woken to a voice yelling in my ear.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

I was pushed on to the floor, and I landed with a thump.

"Uhh…" I moaned, still half asleep.

I felt pressure on my back. My eyes flew open and looked up to see what was causing the pain.

"What the hell, Jacob?" I yelled at him. I was so pissed, not only did he wake me up and roll me onto the floor, but he also stepped on me as he got up of the couch.

"Sorry," Jacob smiled smugly, "you were in my way."

"Do I step on you every time you get in my way?" I muttered, getting up off the floor.

Jacob didn't answer.

"That's what I thought," I said between my teeth.

I clenched my hand and snapped it forward, punching Jacob in the nose.

"What was that for?" he yelled at me. Jacob pinched his nose and set it correctly. The bleeding stopped after a few seconds, and he wiped the blood off his face.

"What do you think?" I asked him, trying not to yell.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," Jacob apologized.

"Really?" I inquired, keeping a straight face.

"Sure, sure," he replied. "No hard feelings?"

"Not at all," I answered, smiling.

Jacob came over and patted my back- a sign that there truly was no hard feelings.

We walked into the kitchen to get breakfast. I could hear my stomach grumbling loudly.

"Here you boys go," Esme said sweetly, handing us each a plate with 3 pieces of toast, a pile of scrambled eggs,

"Aww, Esme, you didn't have to," Jacob said.

"It's alright. I had some extra time this morning," she replied, rinsing a pot in the sink.

"Thanks Esme," I thanked.

I took my plate and sat down at the table. I shoveled fork full after fork full in my mouth, quieting my growling stomach.

I took my plate up to the sink and handed it to Esme, who was still cleaning the breakfast dishes.

"Thanks again."

"No problem, sweetie," she answered, taking my plate.

I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, turning on the TV to watch some Preseason Football.

**Angela POV**

"Thanks, Mom. I promise I'll come back soon!"

I reached out and gave her a hug.

"Promise," my mom sniffled.

"Promise."

Mom let me go and I went to hug Dad.

"See you soon, Ange," he said.

"I'll come back for Thanksgiving," I repeated for the thousandth time.

I walked over to Isaac and Joshua and ruffled their hair- which was a bit difficult because they both had gotten buzz cuts the week before.

They hugged me around my waist, and I hugged them back.

"See you soon," they said in unison, smiling as I released the hug.

"Yep."

I got into the car and started up the engine, preparing to return to the world outside my small family.

I waved to my family out the window as I pulled out of the driveway and drove off on to the road.

The ride back to college went quickly. I focused on the road, nothing else. I tried to ignore everything else- the reality that I was forced to go back to.

Before I knew it, I was parking the car in the student lot and heading back to my dorm. I opened the door, and walked in, sitting down on the bed.

I couldn't ignore this problem anymore. I had to make a choice. I owed it to myself, to Ben, and most of all, to Embry.

I lay down on the bed, trying to think this out- struggling to make the right decision. I argued each side in my head.

_If I choose Ben, Embry will be crushed. No matter what, Embry will always be a part of my life. He has a supernatural connection to me. I can't ignore that. Embry will have to watch me marry Ben, and watch me grow up and have a life with Ben. He will watch me have kids with Ben, and grow old with Ben. How would he feel about that? Would he run away, would he want to be involved in my life, or would he pretend he never imprinted on me?_

_  
If I choose Embry, Ben will be devastated. Ben and I are engaged; how am I going to explain everything to him? I can't tell Ben about vampires or werewolves. I would just have to tell him that it was over. He would never forgive me if I broke it off without an explanation. What lie could I make up that would make sense? Would he believe that I found someone else I like better, that I was moving to England, that I needed some "alone time"?_

I sighed, my mind was in knots.

I had to make a choice. I wasn't going to do anything else until I did. This couldn't go on any longer.

I went back and forth in my head:

_Ben- he and I are engaged._

_Embry- he imprinted on me._

_Ben- he was there first_

_Embry- he will always be part of my life._

God, what was I going to do?

I laid in silence, forcing my mind to shut down. I knew that I had to follow my heart. If I choose the wrong person, my life would be messed up forever. There was no second chance.

Suddenly, I knew what I had to do, what choice I had to make. I didn't think twice about it, I knew that my heart was shouting the answer out to me, putting it in plain sight.

I grabbed out my cell phone and dialed a number…


	19. Embry: Breaking Up With Ben

**A/N:**

Thanks to JenlovesTwilight, Renesmee-worththefight, bundysarah, and ATLjunkie for reviewing the last chapter. **I don't want to beg for reviews, but I would really like a few more, please!!!**

Sorry the chapter is coming out at such a late hour, I've been watching football all day and haven't had a lot of time to write. Since football season started, and I am a HUGE football fan, updates are going to be moving to late Sunday night, instead of Sunday evening.

Next update: Sunday, Sept. 20

**Embry POV**

"Come on, God damn it!!!!!" I yelled at the television screen. The quarterback had just thrown an interception, and it was returned for a touchdown.

"Jeez, Embry, calm down," Jacob said from behind me. "It's only the preseason!"

Jacob sat down next to me on the couch holding a bowl of popcorn, a bottle of soda, and a bag of chocolate. I grabbed a handful of popcorn in one hand and a handful of chocolate in the other hand. I dumped the popcorn into my mouth, chewing it loudly. I took the soda bottle from Jake and chugged about half of it.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "you know how much I love football."

"I do too," Jacob replied, "but I'm not the one having a heart attack because the other team scored."

"I am not," I argued.

"Are too," Jake disagreed.

I could here the phone ringing beneath the football commentary, and I'm sure Jacob could hear it too. At first, Jake and I ignored it, continuing to argue. The ringing stopped, and we heard the machine go on.

"_Hi, it's Angela. I was just wondering if Embry was home, but just have him call me if he's not available-"_

I ran as fast as I could to the nearest phone and quickly hit the talk button.

"Hello," I breathed.

"Hi Embry," Angela answered.

"Hey," I greeted again.

"What's going on?" Angela inquired.

"Nothing really," I responded.

"Oh, okay," she said.

"Why," I asked, "is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes," Angela confirmed.

"What is it?" I asked eagerly.

"Well," Angela replied reluctantly, "there's something I need to tell you."

"Anything," I encouraged.

"I chose you," she whispered. "I'm going to tell Ben later, and I was wondering if I could come by afterwards."

"Yeah sure," I said, hoping that the shock didn't show too much in my voice, but it was hard because _she chose me! _kept repeating over and over again in my head.

"Thanks," she replied. It sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Honestly, I couldn't blame her. It would be hard to tell my fiancée that there was someone else I loved more.

"Why don't you come down to La Push so you can meet the rest of the werewolves?" I asked on an impulse.

"Okay," she answered shakily.

"Call me if you get lost," I said.

"I will," Angela promised.

"See you soon."

"Yep," she sighed, hanging up the phone.

_Oh my God,_ I thought. The news was finally sinking it- she chose me.

**Angela POV**

I hung up the phone, wiping my eyes dry.

I got up off the bed and walked down to Ben's dorm. I had to do this now, before I chickened out.

I knocked on the door, trying to remain confident that I could do this.

Ben opened the door and greeted me with a hello. I walked into his dorm, resisting the urge to run the other way.

"Ben," I said, twisting my engagement ring of my finger and holding inside my clenched fist, "I can't marry you."

Ben looked at me in shock. After a minute, he mouthed, "Why not?"

"There's someone else," I whispered. My eyes were starting to water slightly.

"WHO ELSE?" Ben yelled at me. "HAVE YOU BEEN CHEATING ON ME THIS WHOLE TIME, ANGELA? HOW DID YOU MEET SOMEONE ELSE IF WE'VE BEEN DATING FOR 3 YEARS?"

"No, Ben, of course I haven't been cheating on you," I whispered, the tears falling freely now.

"Then explain to me how the hell you met someone else!" he screamed.

"I- I can't," I stuttered.

"Why not?" he asked fiercely.

"B-because," I stammered between sobs.

"Because you've been cheating on me, that's why," he completed my sentence. I felt like my heart was being torn in two. I couldn't believe he thought that I would cheat on him.

"NO BEN, I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU!" I sobbed. I could barely breathe, I felt like my lungs were about to burst.

"Leave," he commanded me, "just leave."

The way he said it was so emotionless, like he didn't even care.

I reached over and put the ring on his dresser and ran out the door to my car. I got in and started driving to La Push.

**Ben POV**

There was no way I was letting Angela go without knowing who her new boyfriend was.

I made a split second decision to follow her. I ran out a minute after her, and jumped into my car.

She turned onto the La Push exit. So the "other guy" must live in La Push.

She drove for 20 more minutes then parked in front of a small house. I parked down the street from the small house.

I sat out in the car, waiting for someone to come out and meet Angela.

After a minute, a tall, tan man came out to see her. He put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into his chest.

They went into the house, and I sighed. That must have been the other guy.

I was sitting in the car, waiting for Angela to come out with her new boyfriend. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind.

I jumped about 2 feet in the air when I heard a knock on the car window.

**Leah POV**

I looked out the window and I saw a car that had been parked down the street for the last 20 minutes. I decided to go investigate.

I walked over to the car and knocked on the window. The boy in the car turned around, and suddenly all warm and fuzzy- like I had seen the sun for the first time…


	20. Embry: Telling Embry

**A/N:**

Technically, I am not supposed to be on the computer right now. It is a Jewish holiday, and I should be in "no button pushing mode". But, luckily for you guys, I figured that it didn't matter because I was going to Hell anyways.

First, I want to thank Caroline for giving me the idea for the last chapter and some of this chapter. Also thanks to the reviewers.

I am sorry that this chapter is coming out so late. In the future, I will try and get them out before 11:30 P.M. EST (for some reason I write best in the middle of the night, and it is the only time I have to go on the computer for long periods of time). I am also sorry for such a short chapter. It's almost midnight and I have to get up at 5 tomorrow.

Sorry for not updating last week. I fell a bit behind trying to keep up with school work and all. I recently tried out for and got into the chamber orchestra at my school, so I am really excited!!

Also, please check out emmettcullen13's story which I will be helping betaing. It is really good so far!

Next update: Sun. Oct. 4, 2009

* * *

**Leah POV**

I didn't know what to say.

"H-hi," I stuttered.

The man rolled down the window and said, "Hello."

"Hi," I said again.

The man smiled at me. "So what's your name?"

"Leah," I answered.

"Mine's Ben," he said.

"So what are you doing here Ben?" I said, fluttering my eyelashes.

"Nothing really," Ben responded.

"Really?" I asked, blinking unnaturally fast.

"Are you hitting on me?" Ben blurted.

"Uh… no," I stammered, blushing a bright shade of red.

_God, how could I not realize that I was making such a fool of myself! I was acting like a fool. What was wrong with me?_

"Would you like to come in?" I asked suddenly.

"Sure," Ben smiled.

Ben got out of the car and put his arm around my waist. My heart fluttered faster than it ever had before.

Just then, I realized what was wrong with me. It was love.

**Ben POV**

Leah's invitation to come in was unexpected, but I jumped all over the opportunity to see Angela's new boyfriend.

I got out of the car and put my arm around Leah's waist. I figured that if I walked in with another girl, it would make Angela jealous. Plus, Leah had been flirting with me a lot, so I figured she was just the girl. Maybe I could even try to flirt back. That would make Angela _really _jealous.

We walked into the house in silence, and everyone's eyes were on us.

"This is Ben," Leah introduced me to the group. I saw Angela's boyfriend start trembling and his hands were clenched into fists.

"Leah, can I talk to you?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Now?" she asked.

"Yes, now," he stressed.

Leah let go of my arm and followed him into the other room.

**Embry POV**

I let go of Angela and led Leah into the backroom.

"_What the hell are you thinking?_" I whisper yelled at Leah.

"What?" Leah asked, clueless.

"_How could you bring Angela's ex-boyfriend here?"_

"Oh God…" she trailed off.

"You didn't know?" I inquired.

"Not a clue," Leah whispered, terrified.

"It's okay." I patted her shoulder awkwardly, trying to comfort her.

"No it's not," she said. Leah was starting to scare me. I had never seen her that close to hysterics.

Leah leaned into my chest and I awkwardly patted her hair. My other hand was around her back. She seemed really upset about something; I just wish I knew what it was.

I felt my shirt get wet as water leaked out of Leah's eyes.

"What's the matter?" I whispered in her ear.

"I imprinted on him," she sobbed.

It took a moment for me to comprehend what Leah had said. Him, she couldn't mean _Ben_, could she?

"Do you mean Ben?" I asked quietly.

Leah nodded her head into my shirt. She struggled to hold back the sobs that threatened to take her over. I pulled her closer to me, trying to make her feel better.

Leah gasped from breathe as the sobs pulled her in.

"Everything's going to be okay," I muttered over and over again.

"No it's not," Leah continued to stutter. "How am I supposed to tell him? How are you going to tell Angela?"

Leah had a good point. What was I supposed to say to Angela, _oh the only female werewolf just imprinted on your ex-boyfriend, but everything's going to be just chipper! _That wasn't going to go over well.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "but everything's going to turn out just fine."

I really hated lying to Leah, she was like my sister. I felt her pain, I really did. I know I had teased her in the past; for being the only female werewolf, for being a bit cold, for hating Jacob, but that was all in good fun.

Now, I felt terrible for her. I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest once again. I knew exactly how she felt, and that's probably why I felt so strongly about it.

I had never seen Leah like this. I know that the one thing she had wanted was a normal life. She didn't want to be the only female werewolf. Leah spent countless months wondering if she was a genetic dead end; the end of her line. All she ever wanted was to imprint. Now she had imprinted, but it wasn't the picture perfect ending that she had hoped for.


	21. Embry: Telling Ben

**A/N:**

Thanks to all the reviewers.

Oh, and thanks to Renesmee-worththefight for (sort of) giving me an idea for part of the chapter.

Sorry for such the short chapter, I had a ton of homework this weekend and I am exhausted!!!!!

If you are looking for some more stories to read, I have started betaing a few stories. Links can be found on my profile (which I recently revamped).

On a more serious note: October is breast cancer awareness month. Please save and send in your pink Yoplait lids to raise money for the Susan G. Komen foundation. I know people whose family and friends have suffered from breast cancer and this would mean a lot to me.

Next update: Mon. Oct. 12, 2009 (Luckily, I have this day off from school!)

* * *

**Angela POV**

I was getting worried about Embry. He had lead Leah into the back room to talk, and they had been missing for a while.

Meanwhile, things were getting a bit awkward.

Ben was standing by the food, eating absentmindedly. I was leaning against the kitchen wall, trying to ignore him. Ben was obviously trying to ignore me too. I could feel the tension in the air between us.

Embry walked out with his arm around Leah. She was shaking, wiping her red, puffy eyes. She had obviously been crying.

Embry gave her one last squeeze on the shoulder and took his arm off of her. Leah walked over towards Ben, and Embry walked towards me.

"What's wrong?" I whispered in his ear.

"Leah imprinted on Ben," Embry answered, getting straight to the point.

I dropped the glass that I was holding. I was waiting to hear the splash of the water spilling out of the cup; the clink of the plastic glass hitting the wood floor.

I didn't hear it. I looked down, only to find that Embry had caught the glass. I should have known he wouldn't let it fall.

"Are you serious?" I breathed, knowing that I wasn't going to like the answer.

Embry simply nodded his head.

**Leah POV**

I walked over to Ben, unsure of how to act.

"You okay?" he asked sincerely, looking me in the eye.

"I guess," I sighed. Things could be a bit better, but I knew from experience that they could also be much, much worse.

"What aren't you telling me?" Ben asked seriously.

"I-imprinted-on you," I blurted quickly.

"You what?"

"Imprinted on you," I repeated slower. I needed to get it off my chest, and I knew that I would have to tell him eventually.

Ben started at me, looking _very _confused.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the back room so that I could explain in more detail.

"Ben, there is something I have to tell you."

He continued staring at me, and I took that as a sign to continue.

"Well, you see," I hesitated, not sure what the best way to say this was, "I'm a werewolf."

"Werewolf," Ben mouthed, "like the mythical creature?"

"Yes," I confirmed. "I have super speed and strength, and I can phrase into a werewolf."

"So what does this have to do with me?" Ben inquired.

"I imprinted on you. It's like some messed-up love at first sight thing that happens to werewolves, only it's much stronger."

"And how does this affect me?" Ben said. He must have still been registering everything that I said, because his voice was emotionless and his eyes were wide.

"Well, when a werewolf imprints," I answered, "they have to see the person they imprint on almost everyday. They are either mates, or extremely close friends."

Ben nodded slowly, finally seeming to understand what I had said.

"Ben, there's something else you need to know," I paused, trying to think of a nicer way to tell him this:

"Embry imprinted on Angela, that's why she left you."


	22. Embry: Missing Piece

**A/N:**

I know that I'm sorry doesn't really mean much, but I am really, really sorry. Truly. If there is ever another delay, the release date will be up on my profile, for future reference.

Thanks to my fabulous reviewers!

I've been _so _busy with school. I have 3+ hours of homework, on average, per night. Plus, I have about 3-5 tests/quizzes a week. Then, there are essays and projects and weekend homework… It is so exhausting!!!!!!

Next update: Oct. 31 (a Halloween treat!)

**Ben POV**

"Embry imprinted on Angela, that's why she left you."

It took me a minute to register what Leah said. _Embry imprinted... _Okay, I got that part. _On Angela. _I was stumped. How was it possible that Embry imprinted on Angela? They never even met before.

Or did they? There was a missing piece of the puzzle, something that Angela didn't tell me.

"O-okay," I stuttered. I was numb, in shock about what she just told me.

I walked out of the room, now fuming. I clenched my fists trying not to let my anger show too much.

I searched around the room looking for Angela. She was getting a soda from the fridge, Diet Coke, her favorite. I winced at the painful memory.

"Angela," I forced through clenched teeth, "can I talk to you?"

I didn't wait for an answer. I harshly grabbed her arm and pulled her into the other empty room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I almost screamed at her.

"Tell you what?" she asked, confused.

"That Embry imprinted on you," I said bluntly.

"I couldn't…" she sighed.

"Yes you could have!"

"No I couldn't," she insisted.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because," Angela took a breath, "it wasn't my secret to tell. Nobody can no about werewolves unless they are imprinted on one."

"Alright, but you still could have told me that there was somebody else before you broke it off so suddenly," I explained.

"How would you have reacted?" Angela looked me in the eye while asking me.

I thought about it. I probably would have dumped her on the spot.

"Fine," I gave in, "I see your point."

"Can we still be friends?" Angela whispered. I could see the pain in her chocolate brown eyes. I could see the tears pooling up in her eyes.

"Of course," I reassumed her. I pulled her into a friendly hug.

It felt a little awkward, but I was sure that it would pass after we both had some more time to get used to the idea.

**Leah POV**

I walked out of the room a minute after Ben. I didn't know what to do next. Was I supposed to talk to Ben? Or give him time?

I sighed, walking over to the couch. I plopped down on the couch loudly.

"Hey," Embry said, sitting down next to me.

"Hey," I replied glumly.

"How'd it go?" Embry inquired.

"Terrible, as expected," I responded.

"I'm sorry," Embry whispered, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me close.

I leaned into his shirt; tears threatening to spill over.

I looked up for a quick second and saw Ben and Angela walking out of the kitchen.


	23. Embry: Final Chapter

**A/N:**

We got almost a foot and a half of snow last night, and it has given me time to write and inspired me to post this chapter.

This is the last chapter of Embry's part. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed/favorited/alerted this story so far. You guys are the best ever! Also, thanks to my new beta, JenLovesTwilight, for helping come up with a good idea to end this part of the story with.

After the holiday break, I will begin writing Ben's part. I hope that all of you will continue reading.

* * *

**Angela POV**

I walked out of the kitchen with Ben, only to find Embry and Leah hugging on the couch.

Was there something he wasn't telling me? Was Leah and ex-girlfriend? Ben grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Then, he slowly let my hand fall back to my side.

I walked over slowly, giving Leah and Embry a bit of time to react. Maybe it wasn't what it looked like.

Leah's eyes got wide as she saw me coming closer. She slowly pulled away from Embry, and he let her go.

I looked at Leah. Her eyes were red and watery; she had black circles under her eyes. Silently, I turned and walked the other way. I could relate to her; I knew how she felt.

Ben stared at me, unsure of what I was doing. I grabbed his arm and jerked him the other way with me. I dragged Ben back into the kitchen.

"Angela, what are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"Giving them time," I responded.

Ben looked at me confused.

"Maybe you don't get it," I said, "but I do. Embry and Leah are like siblings, werewolf siblings. They know every thought the other one has, whether they want to know or not. It's natural that they confide in each other. They have a special bond that no one will ever be able to break."

Ben's eyes softened, realization dawning in them.

I continued, "I'd be willing to bet that Leah was probably talking about you. I could see the shine in her eyes."

**Leah POV**

I gave Angela a look. Not a mean look, a thankful look. I saw the sympathy in her eyes as she turned away, dragging Ben with her.

"What just happened?" Embry whispered.

"Nothing, nothing at all." A faint smile was playing at the corner of my mouth.

"It'll all be fine," Embry reassured me. "I'm sure Ben just needs some time to warm up to the idea that you imprinted on him."

I sighed. "I hope so."

I could see Angela peering out from behind the door, waiting to see if it was safe to come out. I gave her a small wink, and she and Ben came out of the room.

Angela walked out from behind the kitchen door, and she sat down net to Embry. He put his arm around her, and she leaned into his chest.

Unexpectedly, Ben plopped down beside me and put his arm around my shoulder. He carefully pulled my head against his shoulder, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm sorry," Ben whispered. "I was in shock. You introduced me to a whole new world. I just needed to get used to the idea- the idea that you and I were destined to be together."

I smiled at him. Carefully, I pulled my head up; slowly moving my lips toward his; my hand wrapped around the back of his neck. I pressed my lips gently on his, and he kissed me back.

I pulled away in satisfaction. I knew that Ben was going to try to make this work. I smiled widely, and Ben smiled back at me.

**Embry POV**

Angela yawned quietly into my shirt.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her.

She nodded her head tiredly into my chest.

I got up to get her coat and purse from the other room.

When I came back in, Angela got up and walked towards me.

"Are you guys going?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, we are." I answered. "Angela's a bit tired."

"We'll walk you out," Ben said, getting up.

Leah and Ben walked arm in arm to the door, sneaking glances and smiles at each other the entire time.

**Angela POV**

I was happy for Ben and Leah; I really was, but I couldn't help feeling weird about it.

I realized that this was it, the last moment I had to back out, to be back with Ben.

Embry and I walked to the car after saying good-bye to Leah and Ben.

Embry opened the passenger door of the car for me. I hesitated for just a moment. I turned around and ran back to Ben.

I leaned in, gently brushing my lips on his, giving him one final kiss.


End file.
